


Youngmin's Servant of Evil

by ThePoisonPen



Category: Boyfriend (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Can be read without listening to song, Exo gets a cameo, Servant of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonPen/pseuds/ThePoisonPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, one a king and one a servant. A harsh kingdom and enemies everywhere threaten to tear them apart, but Kwangmin has vowed to keep his brother happy no matter the cost. How long will it be before the twin's deeds catch up to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Vocaloid's Servant of Evil. If you do not know what that is, feel free to watch it on YouTube, although this story can be read on its own. There's no spoilers if you read it without watching the video.

**When I first watched the band Boyfriend, I saw the twins and I automatically wanted to write a Servant of Evil fanfiction on them. The opportunity just kind of presented itself. So sorry…not really. This was fun to write and I hope people enjoy it. Here we go!**

The Kingdom B was one of strict rules and curfews.

The King of B was terrifying and many believed he was bipolar. One moment he was kind and benevolent, the next he was murderous. The personality changes were so erratic, it kept everyone in the palace on their toes. Despite building the empire from almost the ground up, the two sons his wife bore him was his greatest pride.

“The babies, your majesty. What did you name them?”

The king smiled as he rested on his throne. “Youngmin and Kwangmin.” He looked to his advisor. “You will make sure they are raised and educated, right?”

The advisor nodded. “Yes, lord. Youngmin will make a great king.”

Out in the courtyard, the twins played all the time. Their first six birthdays came and went by in a flash and pretty soon, it was time they started learning the ins and outs of royalty.

“Kwangmin! You’ll have to be faster if you ever want to catch me!”

Kwangmin barreled into his twin as soon as the words left Youngmin’s mouth. “Gotcha!” he yelled as they tumbled into the soft grass. He pinned Youngmin down and sneered. “Gotcha.”

Youngmin groaned. “Get off me.”

Kwangmin obeyed, still giggling.

They were silent for a few moments before Kwangmin spoke up again.

“How are the lessons coming along?”

Youngmin had started lessons when he turned five years old, learning how to act like a prince. They were mostly lessons on etiquette and how to behave at parties. Politics would come in when he was older. “They’re boring. I’d rather be playing with you.” He frowned. “How come you’re not allowed to come? Aren’t you a prince as well?”

Kwangmin shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out when we’re older.” He turned when he heard footsteps approaching and he saw his mother coming towards them.

She came and knelt down, her brown hair sweeping over her shoulders. “Kwangmin. It’s time you start your lessons.” She pointed to the guards standing behind her. “Go with them.”

Kwangmin hesitantly stepped forward, looking back to Youngmin. He didn’t want to go with the guards as they were holding guns. He was told never to go near those weapons or he could die. “Youngmin?”

The other twin stepped forward but his mother got up and stopped him.

“Not you,” she said.

Youngmin was confused. “What?”

Kwangmin could see more guards come. A hand on his back told him they wanted to take him somewhere. He looked over his shoulder, still stunned. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was he was being separated from his twin. He was being taken away. He started to cry. “Where are you taking me? I want to be with Youngmin!” He tore away from the escorts and raced back to his twin. He was quickly scooped up and carried further away. He could see Youngmin protesting as well.

The older twin glared at his mother, tears blurring his vision. “Why can’t I be with him?”

His mother sighed. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” That was all she said as she escorted him back to the palace while Kwangmin was taken away.

Fourteen years go by and Youngmin and Kwangmin were taught the ways of their professions.

Youngmin, when he was sixteen, was taught politics and how to deal with irate citizens. He had to endure his father falling ill and even his death. As he turned twenty, the king died peacefully in his sleep, and it was his turn to take the throne. The coronation was held five days after the death of the king. “Why do they have to get a king on the throne so quickly?” Youngmin groaned to himself as he flopped onto his bed. There was no chance to grieve.

Minwoo cocked his head. “Because there is a government to run. There is not much room for vacations or grieving.” He was the soon-to-be king’s advisor, with Youngmin since they were fourteen. “Please, get it together. The ceremony will begin in an hour.”

Youngmin rolled his eyes. “There’s an hour. Sixty minutes! I have time!”

“It takes you forty minutes to get dressed on a regular basis. There’s extra clothing you need to put on for this special occasion so it will take longer, stupid!” Being in each other’s companies for so long formed a familiarity between the two, so talking like that to Youngmin was acceptable. When the prince finally yielded, he quickly started getting the man dressed. True to his calculations, fifty minutes later, the prince was ready.

“How do I look?” Youngmin did a feminine twirl. “Dashing?”

Minwoo smiled. “You wish.” He pushed the royalty out the door. “Now go! You’ve have ten minutes!”

Youngmin almost tripped over his maroon cloak and stumbled unceremoniously out the door. He almost ran into his two personal bodyguards, Hyunseong and Jeongmin. He gathered himself up awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Guards.”

They both bowed low. “Your majesty.”

“I’m not a king yet, guys.”

“You will be soon,” Hyunseong pointed out as they started walking quickly. “Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

Jeongmin sent a playful elbow into Youngmin’s side. “Don’t be. You’ll be fine.”

The trio walked to the cathedral and stopped at the entrance.

Youngmin looked meekly at Minwoo and saw the message the advisor’s eyes; _don’t be a bitch._ With that encouragement, Youngmin walked in, the doors opened by his bodyguards. As he walked in, the people bowed low. The prince felt a little uncomfortable with all the respect. Well, he had to get used to it. When he reached the throne, he sat down, sweeping his cloak around him and out of the way. As the pope droned on, Youngmin scanned the crowd. He responded to the prompts just fine, but his attention was elsewhere. He was worried about the future and how he was going to navigate it. Finally, he felt the golden crown being placed on his head. That was it. He was the king.

As he rose, the people started chanting. “The king is dead! Long live the king!” As the cries died out, everyone sat back down.

“It is tradition of B that a gift be given on the day of coronation,” the pope announced. “The queen is the one who will present the gift.”

The queen stood up and waved to the bowing people.

The pope bowed as well. “Will you please present your gift?”

Youngmin’s mother nodded. She walked to the door with a grace of a royal woman. She had the doors opened slightly for her. She peaked out and said a few words before standing to the side. “My son,” she called across the room. “May you use this gift wisely. Do not waste it.”

The doors opened and a young man walked in. The man was tall and kept his head bowed respectfully. He was wearing a simple suit and a silver necklace hung around his neck. When he got to the foot of the small stairs, he got on his knees and bowed low. “Your majesty,” he greeted. “I am your servant. I pledge to you my undying loyalty and will serve you until my last breath.”

Youngmin knew he had to contain his excitement. He appeared calm and pristine but on the inside, he felt like he was screaming with joy. He looked to his mother with a look of distain. “I accept your loyalty,” he spoke up. “No one will take your from my side.”

Kwangmin bowed lower.

Youngmin motioned with his hand. “Get up.” He was surprised at the speed Kwangmin obeyed. As the people filed out of the building, he walked up to his brother. “Do not go to the party. Wait for me in the king’s room.”

Kwangmin nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

After the coronation, a grand party, complete with dancing and food, was thrown. Among the chaos, Youngmin was able to talk to his advisor.

Minwoo was beaming. “I knew you could do it!” he yelled. The music was really loud, so they had to shout. “I’m proud of you, your majesty!”

Youngmin smiled back. “Thanks!” He turned to his bodyguards. “Go enjoy yourselves for a while!”

Hyunseong frowned. “Are you sure, your majesty? We don’t feel comfortable leaving you.”

Jeongmin looked around. “I don’t know, Hyunseong. Only nobles are here and I can’t think of anyone who would want to harm the king.”

“Really, Jeongmin? The reign of the former king was not a peaceful one.”

Youngmin shook his head. “Don’t worry. Just have fun tonight.”

The two guards slowly went their separate ways.

The king looked around, the music booming. “Hey!”

The room took a minute to fall silent.

“Please, can we lower the volume a bit?” Youngmin was pleased when the DJ obeyed. He knew that having a DJ at a coronation party was not very traditional, but Youngmin loved his music. He looked at Minwoo. “I have to go to my room. Have a good night. Make sure the servants clear up the room before going to sleep.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Minwoo replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Youngmin was careful to avoid his guards, as they would start following him. He snuck out of the room and headed down the hall. He went to his new room, the king’s night chamber. Taking a deep breath, he opened the large wooden doors.

Kwangmin jumped when he heard the doors open. When he realized who he was, he knelt in the center of the room. “Hello, Your majesty.” He was caught off guard when Youngmin knelt down to his level and hugged him. “O-oh…”

The older twin suppressed his tears. It had been so long since he last saw Kwangmin. “Look at you,” he whispered. “You’ve grown well.”

“So have you, your majesty.”

Youngmin shook his head. “When we’re alone, Kwangmin, please call me Youngmin.” He stroked Kwangmin’s face lovingly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Kwangmin smiled. “I missed you too, brother.”

As the days passed, people started to like the new king. The curfews in place had been lifted and taxes lowered. The borders around B were open to immigrants and people could freely leave when they pleased.

For Youngmin, his days were very busy. When he wasn’t in the public eyes, he was in meetings, discussing what to do with his cabinet. The only rest he got was when he took a break eating snacks with his brother. He had a special place in the rose maze in the courtyard. He had Kwangmin sit and be waited on. It was just a time of relaxation. However, the king would have to be cautious at all times. Before eating, a maid or servant would try a portion of food, testing for poison.

One day, the snack time started as normal. Kwangmin was watching his brother pace impatiently.

“When can we start eating?” the king whined.

Kwangmin looked at the servants standing around. “Please, your majesty. Behave like a king. We need to wait thirty minutes before it is considered safe to eat.”

“Why don’t they taste it before the food gets here?”

“So there’s no tampering the snack on the way to the table.”

Youngmin looked at his watch. It have been twenty-five minutes since the maid tasted the food. On the order of the king, Kwangmin’s food was tested as well. He sighed.

Suddenly, the maid who ate the food stopped moving around. She started violently convulsing and dropped to the ground, blood flowing from her mouth. Her cries were muffled when the blood started frothing.

Youngmin ran to the maid’s side. He turned to Hyunseong and Jeongmin who had already started contacting other guards in the castle. “Lock the palace down.” He backed away from the body and pulled his servant to his feet. “Go to my room and do not leave. Do not let anyone in unless it is me.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Kwangmin answered dutifully. He took off running to the castle and dodged people running to investigate. He could hear some people yelling at him to stop. He did look suspiscious running from the crime scene.

Youngmin noticed as well. “He’s innocent!” he roared. “Leave him be. He’s following my orders!”

No one argued with the king.

Youngmin was being escorted away. “Take me back to my room,” he ordered. “I want the kitchen staff in the throne room in thirty minutes.” He went to his bedroom. Opening the door, he rushed in. He ignored his brother kneeling in the center of room like always. He started changing into a tuxedo. He needed to appear official and intimidating. He grabbed a black trench coat and put it on.

Kwangmin did not get up. He was scared as he had never seen his brother so angry. He was especially scared when he heard a gun being loaded. “Your majesty?” When he received no answer, he tried again. “Youngmin?”

“What?!”

The yell caused Kwangmin to jump and instinctively bowed even lower, trying to make himself appear less threatening. “What are you doing?”

“Addressing a problem, Kwangmin. Is there something wrong with that?” Youngmin used the gun to order his brother to rise. “You’re coming with me.” He walked briskly to the throne room and straightened himself. He opened the door that was located to the right side of the throne. As he sat down, the people bowed to their king.

The entire kitchen staff was kneeling, handcuffed.

“You all know the penalty for assassination attempts!” Youngmin’s voice echoed throughout the room. He shifted in his seat. “Who did it? Poisoned my food. Who?” He really did not expect anyone to step forward. “What do I do?”

Minwoo, standing by the king’s left side, shook his head. “There’s no way of knowing, my king. The guilty person could have escaped meaning everyone here is innocent.” He knew the information was not helpful at all and kept his eyes averted.

Youngmin’s eyes were wide. He was afraid. No one ever really taught him how to deal with a situation like this. “Very well. You all must leave,” he shouted. “Do not come back. Be grateful I am sparing your lives!”

The handcuffs were unlocked and the staff bowed, thanking Youngmin.

After that, things went back to normal.

Youngmin did not want to cause a big commotion over the incident and kept every protocol and way of life the same. He wanted to keep his image of benevolent king.  That would all change when yet another person tried to kill him.

It was the anniversary of his coronation but the king was not there. He was taking the time off and resting in his room, his brother with him. Despite Hyunseong and Jeongmin’s protests, they were given the night off. Youngmin sat by the tall windowsill and watched the fireworks. He preferred this over being at the actual event; it was quiet and it was like a private viewing.

Kwangmin knelt by Youngmin’s side. He enjoyed moments of peace like this. It reminded him of the days they were just children. He remembered running with bare feet through the soft grass. His nice thoughts were interrupted when he saw a servant enter the room. “What do you want?” he asked, getting up.

The servant did not respond.

Youngmin stood up as well. “Why are you in here? I ordered no one is to disturb us during the celebration.” He was silenced by the servant pulling out an Uzi.

Kwangmin immediately put himself between the two. He clutched his brother’s hand in his. “What do you want?”

“Get out of the way.” The servant spoke for the first time. He glared at the two.

Kwangmin did not budge.

Youngmin slowly reached to his hip. He had been carrying a handgun ever since the poison food incident five months ago. He had always been cautious and never told anyone he had it.

The servant stepped closer. “I want you to step out of the way. No one has to die.”

“No one but my king,” Kwangmin spat back. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He was the one who told the bodyguards to have the night off.

Youngmin laid his hand on Kwangmin’s shoulder. “Brother. Move.”

“No.”

The king slowly readied his gun. He would take his chances that the Uzi was not primed and ready to be fired. He played the pitiful, defenseless noble a lot of citizens thought he was. “Please, leave us alone. Please don’t kill us.”

The servant blinked sadly. “The bullet in here were meant for your father. Now that he’s dead, you’re the next best thing.” He looked like he was going to cry. “My daughters. They were taken to be used by him.”

Youngmin had known about the rumors of his father using girls for pleasure but he always liked to assume they were just that; rumors. The king did not want Kwangmin to get hurt so he tried to move to the side and expose himself. However, his brother’s iron grip kept Youngmin from moving. “I am disgusted with that. The action will no longer be repeated and I have never taken virgins.”

“It doesn’t matter. I no longer care if it’s not your father. You have his blood in your veins. I will spill your's in his stead.”

Kwangmin slowly raised his hand, palm open. “We are brothers,” he whispered. “My blood is the same. Please spill mine if you have to.” He knew he was getting somewhere when the man faltered.

Youngmin took this opportunity to break out of Kwangmin’s grasp and push him aside. He fired his gun and the bullet pierced the servant’s shoulder. When the Uzi dropped, Yougmin bolted towards it, picking it up.

Kwangmin was dazed and in shock. He could only stumble and fall. He saw the man’s shoulder erupt in blood.

“Where did you get in?!” Youngmin was screaming. When he received no answer, he shot the leg. “Where?!”

The servant groaned. “The west entrance…”

Kwangmin picked himself up and slowly returned to his brother’s side.

Youngmin was done with people trying to kill him. He let the Uzi fire into the servant’s body. “Do you like that?!” His eyes were wide with fury. “Do not think I was going to let you hurt my brother and get away with it!”

By now, Kwangmin could not look. He turned and rested his head on Youngmin’s shoulder. “Please, Youngmin. Stop. He’s dead.” He could hear yelling and feet rushing outside.

Hyunseong rushed in followed by Jeongmin. “Your majesty! Are you hurt?!” He froze when he saw the blood on the ground. “Your majesty?”

Youngmin looked up. “None of it is mine.” He glared. “Where were you? At the party? I thought you were in the castle.”

Hyunseong looked nervous. “Didn’t you say we could have the night off?”

Jeongmin bowed. “Forgive us, your majesty. We may have misheard you.”

Kwangmin shook his head. “It was me, your majesty. I had told them they could go.” He bowed until his forehead touched the floor. “Please forgive me. I thought with everyone at the party that you would be safe.”

Youngmin shot a vase on the wall in a rage. “Did I give you permission to do that?!”

Kwangmin, if possible, shrank away. “Please, I’m sorry.” He had remembered what the teachers taught him way back when he was training to become a servant. He was prepared for any punishment ranging from suspension of privileges to death.

Youngmin had changed into his pajamas. “I’m tired.” He handed the bloodied clothes to a maid to get them cleaned. “Sleep on the floor tonight. Take nothing; not blankets, cushions, nothing.”

Kwangmin nodded. “Yes, your majesty.” He slowly got up to do his master’s bidding. “Forgive me.”

Youngmin shooed him away. He turned to Jeongmin. “Get all of the security guards posted at the west entrance. Have them all in the throne room tomorrow morning.” After everything was taken care of, he fell into an uneasy sleep, the smell of blood still tainting the room.

The next day, the scene was quite reminiscent of the first assassination attempt. The security staff was lined up, all waiting for the king.

Youngmin paced in front of his throne.

Kwangmin was by his side and Minwoo was to his left.

“I think,” Youngmin called out, “that someone wants me dead. Every person is checked for weapons or poisons. The only way a fucking Uzi was smuggled in was if someone was bribed or with the guilty party.” He reached behind his throne and revealed the weapon he had. He loaded a full magazine into the Uzi that was used to try and end his life. “I cannot take any more chances. I do not know who the guilty party is. You are all convicted of attempted assassination.” He could hear some people gasp and start to cry.

Minwoo bowed his head.

Kwangmin stepped forward. “Your majesty. Isn’t that a little extreme?”

Youngmin kept his eyes forward. “I have to protect my brother, don’t I?” He lifted the gun up and readied the weapon. “Look away if this disturbs you, Kwangmin.”

“You don’t understand. Everyone is trying to kill _you_. Not me.” Kwangmin wanted to do everything he could to save those people. Most of them were innocent. His hope was crashed when Youngmin let the Uzi fire into the crowd of people. The younger brother had to keep his eyes closed the entire time.

The kingdom changed after that. Curfews were back in place and no one was allowed to visit the palace.

Youngmin raised taxes to fund a better military and personal guard. He chose a different throne that would come to be known as the seat of twisted iron. He had it in black stainless steel and it intimidated anyone who looked at it, especially with him sitting on it. He passed a law that had all imports and exports inspected and homes could be searched for anything against the king like pamphlets or magazines.

Kwangmin got more and more submissive, never disobeying or hesitating to carry out an order. He would always kneel by his brother’s side and bow his head where ever his brother was standing.

As the kingdom’s military was strengthening, Youngmin had his sights on Dalkhar’s oil fields.

The neighboring kingdom called Dalkhar was a peaceful democracy. Its citizens were happy and there was a small military.

Youngmin had arranged a business deal with Dalkhar’s president and decided to take Kwangmin with him. He knew his brother had never left the country before. It would be a nice gift. He had loved the happiness in Kwangmin’s face when he found out that he was going. “I want you to go and explore,” he said.

Kwangmin’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Just be back by evening. The meeting should be done around 10:30 at night. We’ll meet outside the Place of Law.” Why it was called Place of Law, Youngmin did not know. He handed his brother a few hundred dollars. “In case you wanted to buy something.” Youngmin was having this meeting because he saw the rich oil fields Dalkhar had. He wanted that to fuel his growing military but did not want to start a conflict unless absolutely necessary.

The car ride there was just Kwangmin staring at the scenery going by. He had seen some of the landscape when he was training to be a servant but he was never allowed to go far. He wanted to know what life was like outside of royalty or servitude like his. The twin was excited to see what culture awaited him in Dalkhar.

Getting there, as Kwangmin leapt out of the car, Youngmin had to hold him back. “Be sure you are back by 10:30.”

Kwangmin nodded. He was dressed in a tang top and long shorts, loving the warm air and summer smell. “I will, your majesty.” He bowed his head and kissed his brother’s fingertips. “Thank you.” After that formal display of gratitude, he turned on his heels and dashed to the City square.

Youngmin watched him leave. Without turning his head, he ordered, “follow him.”

Jeongmin nodded and walked after the other.

“Make sure he does not see you,” Youngmin called after him.

Minwoo’s eyes widened. “I thought you said Kwangmin could be on his own.” He distinctly remembered his king say that.

Youngmin turned and stared at him. “I can’t be worried for my brother’s safety?”

Minwoo averted his eyes. “I did not say that, your majesty. Forgive me. It’s not my place.” It had been a while since he felt comfortable talking with the familiarity of the past as Youngmin got more and more reclusive and guarded.

Kwangmin watched the people walking by and longed for a life like this. He could see friends meeting in cafés and people buying books and groceries. He marveled at how happy the citizens were and how successful business stores were. He decided, on a whim, to step into a bookstore and see what books there were other than the old dusty ones offered in the library of the palace.

“You’re new.”

Kwangmin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice. He whirled around to see a handsome man standing behind him. “Hello…” he slowly greeted.

The man smiled. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I come to the bookstore almost every day and I’ve never seen you before. What’s your name?”

“Kwangmin.”

“Okay. My name is Donghyun. Nice to meet you.” Donghyun stretched out his hand.

Kwangmin took it and shook it. “This is a nice store.” That was a lame thing to say. Now the young man felt stupid. “Sorry, that was lame.”

Donghyun laughed. “No, that’s fine.” He looked around. “Do you need help looking for anything? This is a big bookstore.”

Kwangmin shook his head. “Although, do you have anything you’d recommend? I’m always looking for new reading material.” He followed Donghyun around and listened intently to all the suggestions. He was focused, so he didn’t noticed Jeongmin enter the shop.

The bodyguard went over to the clearance section nearby and watched the pair out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t make much out of the two, assuming the man next to Kwangmin was just a stranger helping a tourist out. He walked along the walls, watching quietly. He was caught off guard when the two, after paying for the books, walked out of the store together. Intrigued, he exited a few minutes later.

Kwangmin was surprised when Donghyun took him to the bakery across the road. “We just met!” he protested.

Donghyun shrugged. “So what? I want to be friends. This is something we do here in Dalkhar.”

Kwangmin looked at the food that was on display. He didn’t really know what to do as he had never ordered food anymore. He was either being waited on with his brother or serving his brother. “I admit I’ve never really had a need to order food. Help me out?”

Donghyun laughed again. “Really? That means two things. You’re either really rich or really poor.”

Kwangmin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if you’re rich, you have people doing that stuff for you and if you’re poor, you can’t afford it.” Donghyun took the awkward silence as a cue to move on. “Anyway, what do you want? My treat.” He sighed when Kwangmin looked like he didn’t understand. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“Really?” Kwangmin’s eyes went big again. “A-are you sure?”

Outside, Jeongmin snapped a few pictures to show to Youngmin. He was told to do this. The king must not trust his brother. He went into an alley by the side of the bakery to think about what was happening. He remembered his orders to kill anyone who threatened Kwangmin but he did not feel anything threatening coming from Donghyun.

As the two sat and ate, Donghyun decided to break the ice. “Where are you from?”

Kwangmin looked up. “How’d you know I wasn’t from Dalkhar?”

“I didn’t.”

The servant blinked a few times before not bothering to answer. “I’m from B.” He did not want to reveal any connections to the king. “I live close to the border and never really got a chance to see the world.” He wasn’t lying; the castle did sit close to the border.

Donghyun smiled. “Have you ever been to an amusement park?”

Kwangmin shook his head.

“That’s it,” Donghyun spoke up, standing. “I’m taking you to one. It’ll be great!” He had to literally drag his protesting new friend out the door and into his car. “I’ll get you home by 10:30, don’t worry. It’s only noon!”

Jeongmin saw the car leaving and quickly hotwired another car to follow Donghyun’s. He debated whether or not to shoot the kidnapper but it was an area that too heavily populated to pull something like that off. He would have to bide his time.

Donghyun drove for about thirty minutes before they got the amusement park. He smiled when he saw the twisting metal of the roller coasters and heard the riders’ screams of joy. “This’ll be great. Don’t worry so much.”

Kwangmin’s protests died in his throat when he saw the rides. He was scared, to be honest. He had never been on a roller coaster and had no idea why the riders were screaming. He looked nervously at Donghyun. “Are we going on that?”

The man nodded. “That’s the biggest roller coaster in Dalkhar. The Brain Waster. Do you know why it’s called that?” He did not wait for an answer. “There are so many twists and turns that people have trouble collecting their thoughts at the end, claiming that the ride liquefied their brains.” He smiled at Kwangmin’s horrified expression. “Oh come on. It’s only the name. No one has ever died on this coaster. It’s safer than the ones back then.”

As the two entered the place of fun and excitement, Jeongmin was behind them. He pressed the ear peace, calling Hyunseong. “The two just went in the amusement park. Should I kill the man? The one that took Kwangmin?”

On the other side of the line, Hyunseong shook his head, leaning outside the meeting room. “Another populated area. You need to keep following them. When you have the opportunity, take it.”

“I will,” Jeongmin replied. He cut off the feed before following the pair into the park, keeping his distance and biding his time before he would cut Donghyun’s life short and return Kwangmin to Yeongmin. Frankly speaking, he could not wait to prove himself to Hyunseong and the king.

 

 

**So I hope this was fun for you to read! I had fun writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I want to continue this. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Bye from ThePoisonPen.**


	2. Bloody Dagger

**Hello, again! I’m back. I just couldn’t stand not writing more of this fanfiction because I love Boyfriend and the song Servant of Evil. I’m very happy to see some people have read and I even got a kudo! Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Anyway, here we go.**

Kwangmin’s legs were shaking as he stepped off the roller coaster. His world was spinning as his adrenaline left his body and he had to hold on to Donghyun’s shoulder.

            Donghyun let the young man lean heavily on him, laughing hysterically. “That was awesome, wasn’t it?”

            Kwangmin nodded. “That was…great…wow…” He looked back at the ride, gazing up in amazement. “I can’t believe I actually did that?”

            “Were your eyes closed?”

            “Yes.”

            Donghyun groaned. “You can’t have your eyes closed, Kwangmin. It doesn’t count if you do!” He slapped his friend on the back. “We’re going to have to get you on another ride.” He liked seeing Kwangmin’s eyes widen.  “It’s a whole different experience with your eyes open.”

            “Please, no,” Kwangmin groaned. “I don’t think I can do it again.”

            Donghyun started pushing him towards another tall one. “Come on. This one’s got no twists in it or loop-de-loops.”

            Kwangmin looked up. Donghyun was not lying, as there were no twists or loopo-de-loops, but the drops had to be fifty feet tall. He dug his heels into the dirt, putting up as much resistance as he was shoved closer and closer. “No, stop it!” He couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he must’ve seen.

            Hyunseong was confused. He believed the king’s servant was kidnapped, but Kwangmin’s laughing and smiling told him otherwise. Angrily, he made the decision to back off and not kill Donghyun. He would only observe the pair and record anything worth noting to the king.

            Donghyun and Kwangmin spent the rest of the day at the park, riding rides and eating snacks. The two both agreed it was one of the best days of their lives.

            It was night time when Kwangmin got out of Donghyun’s car. The clock said 10:00 so he had more than enough time to get back to his brother. He shook Donghyun’s hand. “Thank you,” he said. “This was extremely fun. We should do something else the next time I see you.”

            Donghyun smiled back. “You’re going to come back?”

            Kwangmin nodded. “If my brother lets me.”

            “You never told me you had a brother.” Donghyun checked his watch.

            Kwangmin looked surprised. “Oh. I’m a twin. Sorry. I forgot to mention that.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Well…I better get going.” He turned and started walking away.

            “You should bring your brother next time!” Donghyun yelled after him.

            “That’s going to be hard!” Kwangmin yelled back over his shoulder. He started running for the Place of Law to meet Youngmin. He would make it in time.

            Hyunseong watched the man run back. He was in no particular hurry, as his absence would not be noticed by the servant. He hung back, but slowly made his way to the Place of Law.

            Youngmin walked out of the building, a look of anger and disappointment on his face. He did not gain any rights to the oil fields and Dalkhar was planning on restricting trade after recent cases of drugs making it over the border were brought to the Law’s attention. Knowing this, Youngmin was thinking of the impacts on B, not to mention what would happen to his military if they never got that oil. He made a dangerous decision. He was going to have to take the oil no matter what the cost. He saw Jeongmin come to him, getting ready for the king to leave. “Where’s Kwangmin?”

            Jeongmin stilled his movements. “Your majesty, you told him to meet you at 10:30. He’s got time. It’s only 10:15.”

            Youngmin blinked. He decided to wait outside, leaning against the car. “Keep an eye out,” he ordered. He didn’t have to look for long as he saw the other twin running to him, eyes wide with excitement. “Kwangmin!”

            “Youngmin!” Kwangmin ran up and almost ran into Youngmin. “I have so much to tell you! I met someone! His name is Donghyun and he’s so fun!” He quickly got into the car, and continued his story inside.

            Youngmin smiled as he watched his brother literally run out of breath from just talking about his day. Finally, he was able to talk about his day. “Well, my day wasn’t as…successful as yours.”

            Kwanming blinked. “What do you mean?”

            “Dalkhar’s president refused to give up any oil fields. I asked nicely. I don’t get it. I don’t know what to do…” Youngmin looked at his brother. “I need those fields. What do you think I should do?” He looked expectant.

            Kwangmin bit his lip. “I…don’t know what to say. If Dalkhar said no, you’ll have to find oil somewhere else.” He lowered his gaze. He knew it wasn’t the answer Youngmin wanted.

            “There is one other way.”

            “What’s that?”

            Youngmin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He ordered his brother to do the same. “I plan to attack Dalkhar. That’s the only way I can get to their fuel source.”

            Kwangmin’s eyes widened. “Without officially declaring? That’s cowardly!”

            Youngmin shrugged. “Honestly, Dalkhar is a peaceful nation with a small army. My not declaring war may be cowardly, but the strategy will be effective.” He leaned back again and stared out the window. “We’ll have enough fuel to reach the fields. When we take them over, we’ll use them to fuel a bigger military.”

            Youngmin’s talk of war was scaring Kwangmin. The younger twin thought back to the people he met in Dalkhar, especially Donghyun. He had a way of warning the man, but was afraid to. What if his brother was listening to who he was calling? What if his brother found out? Kwangmin laid a hand on Youngmin’s knees. “Please, reconsider.”

            Youngmin frowned. “What?”

            “There are a lot of people in Dalkhar who live happily there. If you were to attack, all that would change. Many people will die.” Kwangmin was slipping out of his role as servant and into the role of an advisor, something that could get him punished. He carried on either way. “I’ve walked around the city and met many nice people. Please, Youngmin. Reconsider attacking them.”

            Youngmin just turned and pouted. He did not want to listen to his brother. “You’re a servant. Not an advisor. Remember that.”

            “I’m sorry, Youngmin.” Kwangmin bowed in his seat.

            When the cars got back to B, Youngmin sent Kwangmin to their room. He pulled Hyunseong over to him, Minwoo close behind. “What was he doing in Dalkhar that made him so attached to it?”

            Hyunseong looked at Kwangmin as he walked to the room. “I don’t think he likes the kingdom. It takes longer than that to fall in love with an entire country. I think it’s a person he’s become attached to. I’ve managed to take some pictures of the two.” He held out his camera for the king to flip through the pictures. “I don’t know who the man is, but they look like they’re getting along.

            Youngmin felt jealousy rising in him. He looked at his brother’s happy face, a face he had not seen in such a long time. He saw the two laughing and nearly through the camera across the room. He was supposed to be laughing with his brother! This man was going to get in the way of them. The king handed back the camera. “Well…Kwangmin’s having more fun with this stranger than he’s had with me in years.” He looked at Hyungseong. “Whoever this is, he’s trying to take Kwangmin away from me.”  
            Minwoo shook his head. “Your majesty, I don’t think that was the man’s aim.” He laid a comforting hand on his king’s hand. “You’re probably just tired. Please, go get some rest.”

            Youngmin glared at his advisor. “Leave us!”

            Minwoo bowed low almost immediately. “Forgive me for angering you, your majesty. I take my leave.” With that, he turned and left, heading back to his room and falling asleep almost instantly. Making sure the king of B was well informed did get tiring after a while.

            Hyunseong returned to the subject on hand. “I heard that you were planning on attacking Dalkhar. When should I mobilize the troops?”

            Youngmin did not look at the guard. “Tell them to mobilize immediately. We need them caught off guard, and night is when people are the most vulnerable.” He stormed to his room, the sound of Hyunseong making some calls echoing down the hall. Coming to the king’s bedchambers, he reigned in his anger. Opening the door, he quickly walked in and got ready for bed. He nudged Kwangmin. “Hey.” When he had Kwangmin’s attention, he hugged his brother lightly. “I’m glad you had fun today.” He wouldn’t tell Kwangmin that he found out that he was hanging with Donghyun. Not yet.

            Kwangmin smiled back. “Thank you, Youngmin. Thank you. I wish I could say the same.”

            Youngmin shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it. The troops are mobilized.” He smiled at Kwangmin’s surprise reaction. “They’ll be surrendering by sundown. Good night.” He went and turned off the lights before drifting off to sleep.

            Kwangmin, on the other hand, quietly took out his phone. He started texting a message to Donghyun. “Please listen to me. I heard that B was planning to attack Dalkhar. I want you to run and hide. Don’t ask questions. Just do it.” When he sent the text, he was about to go to bed when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw Donghyun’s message.

            “I know. I can hear the guns and explosives. The city is being evacuated. Can’t text right now. I’m hiding.”

            Kwangmin could hear the bombs falling and guns spitting their bullets into B’s enemies. He had no idea how he would sleep this night.

            The next few months were filled with death and tragedy. The kingdom B was more powerful than Dalkhar in terms of firepower. Daklhar was more efficient at evacuating its citizens than B. Many people made it out to places deeper into the country. Some decided to stay behind and fight back like the partisans of World War 2.

            Back in B, Youngmin sat upon his throne of twisted metal. He had heard of the partisans scattered about the capital city of Dalkhar and was frustrated. He really didn’t want partisans and Dalkhar’s army to deal with. As he thought of what to do, he saw Minwoo walk in, head bowed respectfully. “What?”

            Minwoo knelt before the king. “I’ve come to tell you some troubling news, your majesty.” He looked up slightly. “The neighboring country, Orin, has placed an embargo on B.” He opened his notebook that he carried all the time. “That means that we’ve lost our income of oil from them.”

            Youngmin groaned. He had successfully made an agreement three years ago with Orin to secure rights to their oil fields. That where most of B’s fuel came from. “We’ll have to push the war and end it fast, then.” He looked to his kneeling advisor. “Did they say anything else?”

            Minwoo nodded. “They said that the embargo would be lifted if we stopped our assault on Dalkhar.” The advisor also stated, “You cannot attack Orin while attacking Dalkhar. You know that.”

            Youngmin’s eyes widened slightly. It was as if Minwoo read his mind. “Then what do we do? We can’t get our oil from Orin anymore. Our oil fields are almost depleted as well.” He called in Hyunseong. “We’ll need to lay a law in place. Get this done. No one is to use their cars. Public transport only.” This would lower the consummation of oil by a lot. It would also anger the citizens, especially the ones who had work in the cities and lived in the suburbs.

            Minwoo slowly got up, eyes never leaving the floor. He was scared of his king. He watched Youngmin lose his way and he could do nothing about it. “Your majesty,” he prompted as Youngmin came to his side. “Is that wise?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “The last thing you need is a riot. People are going to get mad.” Minwoo flinched as Youngmin quickly turned on him.

            “I know that, Minwoo,” the king hissed. “What do you expect me to do? I need to keep the army going! I need to keep them financed!”

            Minwoo got mad at the sudden attack. “Running a country is not all about the military and the firepower! It’s also about keeping your people happy and safe!”  He was silenced when Youngmin back handed him. He fell to his knees, head rocked from the force.

            Youngmin was seething above his advisor. “Do not forget your place! You will only give me advice when I ask you to!”

            Minwoo nodded gently. “Yes, your majesty. Please forgive me.”

            Kwangmin had come running when he heard his brother shouting. He saw Minwoo on the floor holding his face on the ground and Youngmin standing above him. He connected two and two together and rushed to Youngmin’s side. “Your majesty! Your majesty. What happened? What’s wrong?” He laid a firm hand on Youngmin’s shoulder.

            Youngmin turned to Kwangmin. “He stepped out of his place. He yelled at me.” He sounded like a child.

            Kwangmin nodded understandably. “I’m sure he did not mean it.” He looked down at Minwoo. “Is he dismissed, your majesty?”

            Youngmin nodded silently.

            “Get out of here,” Kwangmin ordered Minwoo. While the advisor got up and left, he looked back at Youngmin. “Youngmin. Why did you hit him?”

            “I just told you why,” Youngmin huffed, walking back and sitting on his throne. He was about to say something else when the massive doors opened.

            Hyunseong and Jeongmin came in, dragging a women between the two of them.

            Youngmin ordered Kwangmin to his side before addressing the three. “What’s going on?” Recognition spread across his face. “I know you,” he gasped, pointing. “You’re that woman who is still not paying her taxes.”

            The women looked up as her eyes sparkled with tears. “No, please. I was fired from my job three weeks ago and I’ve been trying to get one for a while.”

            Youngmin shook his head. “You know, lazy people who don’t support their country are just burdens. Burdens need to be taken care of.” He reached to his hip and brought out his handgun, running his eyes along the sleek, black metal.

            Kwangmin’s eyes widened. “Your majesty,” he gasped.

            Youngmin ignored his brother. “I hope you’ve said goodbye to your family.” When he received a shocked gasp, he feigned surprise. “Oh, you didn’t know you wouldn’t be returning to your loved ones? That’s too bad. I’ll have someone deliver the news.” He took his time, twirling the gun and smiling.

            Kwangmin kneeled by his brother’s side, bowing his head. “Please, Youngmin,” he whispered. “It’s just tax evasion. Let the punishment fit the crime, brother.” He put his hand on Youngmin’s trying to gently reach the gun.

            Youngmin jerked his hand away. “Shut up,” he hissed. “She won’t get away with this and the last thing we need are copycats.” He aimed the weapon. “They won’t learn their lesson anyway. Let’s try something drastic.” He let the gun fire, watching the bullet rip through the woman’s shoulder. “Next time,” he said casually. “Try not skipping out on taxes.” He kept shooting the woman until she stopped screaming.

            Hyunseong and Jeongmin was standing by the carnage, neither of them affected by the violence happening just inches away from them.

            Kwangmin had jumped at the first blast and now was just watching the floor. He heard the metallic ringing of bullet shells falling to the ground. It was reminiscent of the time Youngmin shot the failed assassin. He was able to calm his brother down by gently lowering Youngmin’s arm when the gun stopped. As the guards removed the body, he glared at his brother. “Do you remember the punishment for tax evasion?” He lightly hit Youngmin. “A year in prison, not death.”

            “Times change.” Youngmin pushed past his brother and headed to his room. He heard his brother following him. “Those bullet shells. Clean them up.”

            Kwangmin hesitated, but eventually obeyed.

            Youngmin landed on his plush bed, sighing as he felt the stress building. He went to his bedside table and pulled out the pictures of Donghyun and Kwangmin. It must’ve have been the stress of the war or the thrill of killing the woman, but Youngmin felt a strange feeling. He wanted Donghyun to die. He knew just who would kill him.

            Kwangmin was picking up the bullet shells when Minwoo came in.

            “Is the king gone?” the advisor asked, looking around.

            Kwangmin smiled. “Yes. Don’t worry.” He stood up, throwing the rest of the shells into the bag to his left. “What’s wrong?”

            “I just wanted to say thank you for defending me from Youngmin.”

            “I didn’t do anything,” Kwangmin laughed quietly. “You were already hit. I wish I could’ve prevented that.” He walked down the steps to Minwoo. “Is there anything else you wanted to say?”

            Minwoo sighed. There was hiding nothing from Kwangmin. “Aren’t you worried about Youngmin? The king is shouldering so much these days that it’s starting to break him.” He looked around. “He may not be fit for ruling B anymore.”

            Kwangmin gasped. “Are you talking about usurping him? That’s treason!”

            Minwoo quickly slapped his hand on Kwangmin’s mouth. “Yell that louder so the whole castle can hear you,” he hissed, sarcasm dripping in his voice. “Did I say usurpation?”

            Kwangmin shook his head.

            “I merely said that his mental state is degrading.” Minwoo let Kwangmin go. He stepped back. “Be careful when you’re around him. He may snap at you like he did me.”

            Kwangmin was about to respond when he heard his phone ring. It was Youngmin. He answered. “Yes, Youngmin?”

            “Come to my room.” The call was dropped.

            The briefness of Youngmin’s order scared Kwangmin. “You have a good night sleep,” he said to Minwoo. “My brother’s ordered me to our room.” With that, he went to his brother, not too sure what he was going to be asked.

            Youngmin looked when the door was opened. He watched his brother kneel before him. “I want you to look at this picture.” He showed a picture Hyunseong was able to take of Donghyun alone. “Do you know who this is?”

            Kwangmin’s eyes widened slightly. “…no…no, Youngmin. Who is this?”

            Youngmin looked at the picture himself. “I have been told this is someone who wants to kill me. I mean, I know a lot of people want me dead, but I’ve been told that he is planning an organized assassination.” He gently forced Kwangmin to look at him. “I want you to kill him.”

            Kwangmin’s heart stopped in his chest. “What?”

            Youngmin went to the bedside table and pulled out an ornate dagger.

            The hilt was gold with rubies. The blade was smooth obsidian, each edge capable of cutting flesh like butter.

            Youngmin knelt down so he could look Kwangmin in the eye. He calmly laid the blade on Kwangmin’s neck, increasing pressure until the servant was forced to tilt his head back. Pretty soon, Kwangmin’s neck was bared to his brother. “Do you feel how sharp the blade is? Do you?”

            Kwangmin swallowed. “Yes, Youngmin. I do.” He knew his brother was not going to kill him, but it was still scary.

            Youngmin smiled. “Good. I want you to cut the guy’s throat, whoever he is. Do not come back to me until this blade is red with his blood.” He pushed Kwangmin away from him.

            Kwangmin decided to put some humor into the situation to lighten the mood. “But, the blade is black. How would you tell if there’s blood on the blade?”

            “Oh I’ll be able,” Youngmin shot back. “Don’t think I won’t.” He laid the dagger in Kwangmin’s hands almost reverently. “Do not fail me. Now go!” He nodded to the door.

            Kwangmin slowly stood up. He bowed. “Yes, Youngmin.” He slowly left and immediately headed for Dalkhar. He took a nap during the day so he felt like he didn’t need to sleep that night. When he was out of the castle, he phoned Donghyun.

            “Hello? Donghyun here.”

            “Donghyun. Hi. It’s Kwangmin. I…wanted to meet…in the capital city.”

            “You mean Kisburn?” Donghyun knew that not a lot of people knew the capital city’s name. Why that was the case, he had no idea. “Um…you okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

            Kwangmin nodded. “I’m fine. I just wanted to see you.” He kept walking. “Even though it’s probably destroyed, why don’t we meet at that coffee shop you took me when I first met you?”

            Donghyun nodded. “Sure.” He was excited to see Kwangmin again. “I’ll see you there tomorrow at noon.” He had to admit, he was excited. Even in war, he could still see his friend.

            Kwangmin shook his head. “I’m walking to Dalkhar, thanks to the war that’s happening. All the cars are going to the war effort. I’m glad you still want to meet me.”

            Donghyun shrugged. “Hey. You and I are not part of the government or military. We can still be friends. I know someone people who have family on both sides.”

            Donghyun’s cheerful tone made Kwangmin smile. “I’ll call you when I reach the border.”

            “Okay.”

            As Kwangmin continued walking, he decided to walk towards the flashes of light. Those were definitely happening in Dalkhar, so that was what Kwangmin used to guide his travels. The servant kept walking through the night, heading closer to Dalkhar.

            The next day, Minwoo was kneeling in front of Youngmin. He kept his face solemn and tone sincere. “Your majesty, please forgive me,” he called up to Youngmin who was sitting on the throne. “I forgot my place yesterday and am truly sorry for speaking like that to you.”

            Youngmin watched with disinterest as Minwoo brought his forehead to the floor. The king leaned forward. “I respect you, Minwoo and I value your imput, but yelling at me was unacceptable…I should punish you for that.”

            Minwoo had straightened himself but did not rise. “I’ll accept anything.”

            Youngmin shook his head. “However, you’ve been with me for as long as I can remember. You’ve helped me through a lot and that’s garnered a friendship. I do not want to lost that. I’ll let you go.”

            Minwood bowed low again. “Thank you, your majesty.” He rose and went to formally thank Youngmin by kissing his fingers.

            The king smiled. “How are the citizens?”

            Minwoo’s smile faltered. “There haven’t been any so far. I guess we’re lucky the people of Dalkhar are understanding.” He felt a little awkward giving advice after their little fight.

            Youngmin sighed. “I haven’t heard anything from Kwangmin. I hope he’s okay.”

            Kwangmin, for his part, woke up and began his walk again. He had to stay at a motel that night. Now, he would walk until he got to the border. This was all for Youngmin. It was around noon when he got to the border. He quickly rang up Donghyun and told him they could meet around two in the afternoon. As he ducked past border control, he could see Kisburn took the brunt of the attack.

            Buildings were blasted apart and one could see the framework. Metal nails twisted in the air and rubble littered the ground.

            Kwangmin had to watch his step up as he stepped around rocks ranging from pebbles to large pieces of house. He saw the bookstore he visited, the sign blasted off and books everywhere. Most were lying on the ground, pages scattered. Looking to his right, he went to the coffee shop. He looked around in a daze. Pieces of furniture and tableware were lying everywhere.

            “Kwangmin!”

            Kwangmin jumped. He looked to his left and saw Donghyun squatting on a stone. It was like something out of a movie.

            Donghyun rose gracefully and smiled. “Kwangmin. It’s great to see you.”

            Kwangmin nodded. “Likewise.”

            The two stood in the silence.

            Finally, Donghyun walked to the counter. He poked a few coffee machines and made a surprised sound when one spat out coffee. He picked up a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Do you want some?” He got another cup out and poured some more. “Just in case.”

            Kwangmin thanked Donghyun. “How have you been?”

            Donghyun sat down and passed the other cup. “I’ve survived the initial attack. After that, it’s just a matter of finding food to eat.” He sipped his coffee like it was a luxury.

            Kwangmin took a deep breath. “I guess it’s time you learned a little more about me.”

            Donghyun frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Okay…”

            “I know the king. He’s my brother.” Kwangmin hated to see the smile fade from Donghyun’s eyes. “I work for him.”

            Donghyun set his cup down on the table they were sitting at, a look of deadly seriousness on his face.

            Kwangmin continued. “I haven’t been out of the castle in years. That’s why I was acting strangely at the shop when we first met. I really had no idea how to properly pay for food and books.”

            “Did you know?” Donghyun’s voice was strained with what was it? Hatred? Hurt? Anger? “About the attack?”

            Kwangmin was quick to shake his head. “I had no idea. I was told on the way back to B. There was no way of knowing. I texted you to warn you, but Youngmin mobilized the troops a lot faster than I had anticipated.”

            Donghyun nodded. “I was hiding when I received the message.” He still looked cautious. “Why are you here? This is out of the blue. You must want something.”

            Kwangmin nodded. “Are you going to kill my brother?”

            Donghyun blinked. “Why are you asking?”

            “I am asking because if my brother is in danger, I have a right to know and do something about it.”

            Donghyun frowned. “If the king’s your brother, then what? Am I supposed to bow and call you your majesty?”

            Kwangmin shook his head. “I am only his servant.” He had set his cup aside as well and was leaning in closer to his friend. “I need to know if you are going to kill my brother.” He got up slowly and started pacing. “I need to protect my brother like he was protecting me.” He stopped when he was behind Donghyun. “Are you?!” His cry echoed through the empty building.

            Donghyun did not meet the servant’s face. “I can’t say that I’m not. A lot of people want him dead and I am a part of a resistance. The Crimson Sabers. Ever heard of them?” He got up and finally met Kwangmin’s gaze. “I joined around a month after the first shots were fired. I can get food to my family and fight against the injustice in this war.” He took a step forward. “I know you think badly about this war. Come with me. We can talk the leader and see if you fit in.”

            Kwangmin’s looked shocked. “Do you honestly think I am going to betray my brother?” He went to the shattered window and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. “I can’t do that.” He sighed. “I hope you know my brother knows about resistance parties like you.”

            Donghyun laughed. “Good.”

            Kwangmin saw his friend had his back to him. Now was his chance. He took the obsidian blade from his jacket. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I need to protect my brother!” With that, he charged Donghyun.

            The target spun around and stopped the blade with his hand. He cried out when the dagger cut through his skin, drawing blood. He stumbled back, completely in shock. “Kwangmin!” He dodged another slash before pulling out a hand gun.  He was going to fire, but Kwangmin moved like lightening, getting up close and knocking the gun out his hands. Donghyun quickly drew out his own knife he had by his side. He brought it up quickly and slashed Kwangmin’s cheek.

            Kwangmin reeled back as he felt the sharp pain in his face. However, he was able to recover quickly and rush forward again. He used his hand to stop the knife, screaming as it buried itself in his palm. With all his might, he drove the dagger into Donghyun’s stomach, hating the feeling of it going in.

            Donghyun’s mouth was open in a silent scream. “Kwangmin,” he whispered. “Don’t take it out. If you do, I’ll bleed out and die. You don’t want that, do you?” He waited for an answer while he slowly sank to the ground. “Do you?” Now the question was no longer rhetorical.

            Kwangmin slowly brought his hand to the hilt. “I’m sorry,” he cried, tears falling freely now. He wanted to see Donghyun smile again, that dashing smile that brightened up his day.

            Donghyun spoke again. “No…you don’t want to…you have to…” He coughed and groaned as pain assaulted him. “He ordered you to do this.”

            Kwangmin nodded. “I’m so sorry. I can’t say that enough.” He slowly pulled the dagger out. He set it aside, making sure to coat it with blood for Youngmin. “Forgive me.”

            Donghyun nodded. “I do…I’m glad we were friends, Jo Kwangmin.” Then he smiled softly. Even though the light slowly faded from his eyes, his smile that made Kwangmin so happy still graced his lips.

            When Donghyun no longer moved, Kwangmin set his body down, in shock. He had to come to terms with himself somehow. He thought of killing himself; a life for a life, but thought against it. His brother needed him. He slowly made his way out of the shop and began his long trek home, the dagger feeling heavier than ever. The servant hoped that Youngmin would be happy when he presented the dagger to him. “I hope you’re happy Youngmin,” he said to himself. “That’s all I want for you.” Kwangmin, having nothing better to do, fell asleep once he was safely in B.

 

**Whew. That was a fun one to write. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading this far! Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	3. Great Clouds Roll Over the Hills

**Hello, I’m back! This being my first kpop fanfiction, I realized how fun they are to write. I don’t know why they’re so fun. Anyway, I won’t waste any more time. Here we go!**

Youngmin’s hall got a lot darker as the war went on. He ordered it that way as he wanted to convey his power. He punished any transgression with death and tried his best to ignore the mostly peaceful protests. The war was more important than squashing some hippies sitting near his palace.

            Minwoo was more afraid of Youngmin than ever. He had kept his meetings with the king brief as the longer Youngmin was kept from ruling ruthlessly, the more agitated he got. Minwoo understood this as most of the meetings were how to rule properly. He knew that the citizens of B were getting restless but that was never made more clear to him than when he went into town. He saw the people eyeing him with hate and couldn’t help feeling a little uncomfortable.

            One lanky man came up to him, hands dirty and eyes red. “Excuse me,” he rasped.

            Minwoo stopped walking. “Can I help you?”

            “I know you work in the palace. Can you gain an audience with the king?” The man looked desperate. When he received no answer, he continued. “We’re starving here. My kids can’t get to school and they haven’t had a full meal in forever.” He looked around and saw others agreeing with him. “What is our king doing for us?” He was addressing the crowd now. He looked at Minwoo. “What is he doing?”

            Minwoo kept silent. Revealing any information could be bad. He wanted to get out.

            The man started circling the advisor. “What is our king doing? Declaring war! Depriving us of our basic needs!” He pointed to Minwoo. “This man does nothing to stop it!”

            Minwoo slowly started backing away.

            “Look! See how he runs! He knows it’s true!” The man walked straight up to the retreating Minwoo. “You deliver a message to your master,” he snarled, grabbing Minwoo’s collar.

            Remaining calm, Minwoo simply nodded and said, “I will.”

            “Tell him that if things don’t change for the better, we’re going to get mad. I also heard that the people in Dalkhar are not pleased with an alleged assassination on one of its citizens.”

            Minwoo’s eyes widened slightly. “What happened?”

            The man scoffed. “Ask your king. You’re his bitch, aren’t you?” He shoved Minwoo to the ground. He had had his fill and started stalking off.

            After that encounter, Minwoo quickly made his way back to the palace. He was not going to let this incident slip by. If this was enough for him to rethink what B was doing, then maybe it would be enough to change Youngmin’s mind.

            Youngmin saw Hyungseong walk in and sat down on his throne.

            “Your brother has arrived, my king. He has news for you.” Hyunseong motioned to the door. “Shall I send him in?”

            Youngmin nodded. “Leave us,” he ordered as the doors opened. He watched Hyunseong leave and Kwangmin entered. He noticed how his brother looked somber and walked slowly to the throne.

            Kwangmin still felt slightly shocked by what he did. However, he kept walking forward, eyes focused on the floor tiles before him. He hoped his hands were steady as he gracefully dropped to his knees and presented the knife to Youngmin. “My king,” he whispers. “I did what was asked of me.” He waited for Youngmin to say something or do something.

            Youngmin just looked back, cold as ever. “Did you really do it?”

            Kwangmin slowly lifted his head. “Don’t you trust me, my king?” He locked eyes with Youngmin. “Your own brother?” He could feel a small fire of anger welling up inside of him.

            Youngmin’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Do I detect some disgust in your voice?” He stood up dangerously. He was not in the mood for Kwangmin to start his own little riot.

            Kwangmin fell silent and decided to just put his eyes somewhere else; the incoming advisor, for example.

            Minwoo had rushed in, not realizing the king was talking with Kwangmin. He halted when he saw two things: Youngmin standing, obviously angry, and Kwangmin holding a bloody dagger. He bowed in apology and scurried to the side.

            Youngmin’s attentions returned to Kwangmin. “I thank you for doing what you did, Kwangmin. You know that. You may have just saved my life.”

            “What if I didn’t,” Kwangmin asked. “What if Donghyun was not planning to kill you?” He had no idea why Youngmin suddenly looked twice as mad.

            Youngmin knew that Donghyun and Kwangmin hung out, but he would never admit to it. All he did was show a photo of the guy; he had never seen the man in the flesh. “That was the person you were hanging out with, wasn’t it?”

            “Yes,” Kwangmin almost immediately shot back.

            Youngmin looked at Minwoo. “You!” He pointed to the knife. “Run some tests on that. See if it matches Donghyun’s DNA.”

            Minwoo nodded and obeyed. He would deliver the news later. He wanted to tell the king, but he also did not want his head cut off. He hurried off to the forensics laboratory and dropped the dagger off. “Make sure you get me the results as soon as possible.” After he gave the order, he hurried off to find something else to do while Youngmin dealt with Kwangmin.

            Youngmin had sent Kwangmin to their room and was about to head there himself when Hyungseong walked in, looking slightly concerned. He slowly sat back down and looked interested.

            Hyunseong knelt. “My king, I had just received news of yet another uprising. This time, they are protesting the assassinating of Donghyun.”

            Youngmin remained frozen. He immediately knew that, somewhere, Kwangmin had fucked up. “And how did they find out about this?”

            “They found his body in the capital area. They saw the wound on his back and an autopsy revealed it was due to a knife wound…a well calculated knife wound.” Hyunseong looked up. “The rebels are calling the act cowardly and unnecessary.” He was worried that this would give both Dalkhar and B rebels reason to join together. “If they do,” he informed, “then there is very little the military can do.”

            Youngmin thought about this fact. He had to control the rebellions in his own kingdom and now Dalkhar? “We will have a mass execution,” he finally spoke. “Gather the prisoners captured on the last raid. We will stage it in the capital square. This will frighten them.”

            Hyunseong’s eyes widened in disbelief. “That’ll only serve to anger them even more!”

            “Do as I say!”

            The guard’s head lowered. “Very well, your majesty.” That was all he said before getting up and preparing.

            Youngmin stormed into the room, seething with rage. He grabbed Kwangmin by the hair and wrenched the head back. “What did you do after killing Donghyun?!”

            Kwangmin cried out as the pain assaulted his scalp. “I came right back home, Youngmin! That’s all I did, I swear!” He had no idea why his brother was so angry with him. “Please let go. You’re hurting me.”

            Youngmin did not let go. His eyes were livid. “What did you do with the body?”

            Kwangmin’s heart skipped a beat. He remembered running out of the shop. However, he forgot to bury the evidence. All he could do now was look into Youngmin’s eyes.

            The king finally threw his brother to the side. “You know that I wanted to keep that incident a secret? That’s why I sent you and only you. What do you think the people will do now?”

            “Youngmin. I’m sure nothing bad will happen. The people of Dalkhar would not dream of attacking you.”

            “I hope you’re right. I am about to execute some prisoners to prove that point. No one will be stupid enough to attack me.” Youngmin stopped talking when he saw Minwoo appear. “And?”

            Minwoo bowed. “The blood is Donghyun’s. Kwangmin did his job.”

            “Not too thoroughly,” Youngmin grumbled under his breath as he walked out.

            Minwoo ducked his head as the king passed. When he was gone, the advisor went to Kwangmin. “Are you okay?”

            Kwangmin nodded faintly. “Just a little hurt.” He rubbed his head. “Youngmin was angry with me.”

            “You didn’t dispose of the body, didn’t you?” Minwoo asked. He almost certainly knew the answer; why else was Youngmin mad at his brother.

            Kwangmin nodded back as he got up to pick up the vase Youngmin knocked over in his rage. “I didn’t think I could kill him.” He was talking more to himself than Minwoo. “When he died, I was in shock…I just ran.”

            “You weren’t thinking.”

            Kwangmin shook his head. “No. I wasn’t.” After a moment of silence, he looked to the door. “Where do you think Youngmin went?”

            The advisor shrugged. “I think he went somewhere to sulk.” He sighed. “He has reason to. The civilians are getting more and more restless. I went to the town square today and was confronted.”

            Kwangmin’s eyes widened. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He started looking for any injuries that may be on Minwoo’s body. He wanted to run to Youngmin and tell him his advisor was hurt. “We’ll take you to the medical wing.” He grabbed Minwoo’s wrist and started dragging him to the door.

            Minwoo quickly dug his heels into the floor in protest. He was able to wrench his arm free and backed away a few steps. “I’m all right, Kwangmin. He just called me Youngmin’s bitch. That’s all.” He was hurt verbally, not physically.

            Kwangmin calmed down. “Youngmin will know of this.”

            “Please,” Minwoo said suddenly, stepping forward and reaching out for Kwangmin. “Don’t. He has enough on his hands.” In the back of his mind, he was scared. He had no idea if Youngmin would get rid of him if he became a burden. The advisor had heard of cases where the king did that. Never in his wildest dreams did Minwoo think he would face this fear.

            Kwangmin looked the advisor over. He saw genuine fear in his eyes so decided against informing the king. “Very well.” The fact that Minwoo’s relief was visible disturbed Kwangmin. He wondered how much stress Minwoo was bearing. “I’ll go find Youngmin. I just want to talk to him.” He exited the room before Minwoo could respond. As he wandered the halls, he could hear palace staff talking about the political situations; they were worried. A small part of Kwangmin was scared too, but his optimistic side convinced him that everything would work out in the end. He went to the gardens where they played when they were kids. Just as he expected, he saw Youngmin by the koi fish pond. “Your majesty!” He walked over and knelt bowing his head. “I beg your forgiveness.”

            “What for?” Youngmin asked, lifting his head but not looking at his brother.

            “For being sloppy in my work.” Kwangmin inched towards Youngmin. “I created a big mess…”

            Youngmin turned abruptly to look at his brother. “It’s all right, brother,” his voice was calm. “It’s not like you’re an assassin or anything.” He poked a finger into the water, seemingly contemplating the ripples and reaction of the koi fish. “We’re all in a big mess.” He stroked Kwangmin’s face. “You would do anything for me, right?”

            Kwangmin nodded immediately. “If it’s to keep you happy,” he said quietly, taking hold of Youngmin’s hand, “I would.” He needed to get help for Youngmin, for he knew the king could not rule the kingdom on his own anymore. “I need you to talk to Minwoo. He can help you sort this out.” Youngmin’s pause rose hope in Kwangmin. His brother was considering it. “I know you are very smart, Youngmin, but sometimes, we all need a little help.”

            Youngmin stared back at his brother as his mind rushed for answers to his many questions. He had always used Minwoo for advice back when he was a prince and even though the advisor was younger, he was arguably wiser. The king blinked and shook his head quickly. “Ah…okay. I’ll talk to him.” He got up from the pond. “Go into town like Minwoo and figure out what is happening to the populace. I’ll send Hyunseong in with you just in case.”

            Kwangmin nodded. “Yes, brother.”

            Youngmin sent Hyunseong like he promised. He went into the throne room where a staff member was standing, unsure of what to do. He snapped his fingers.

            The servant bowed low and immediately walked over to him.

            “Send for Minwoo. I need to speak with him.” Youngmin did not watch the servant leave. He just stared straight ahead, dark eyes getting shadowed menacingly. He wanted to wait for Kwangmin to come back, but decided to just speak to the two separately.

            Outside, Minwoo was pacing. The king had sent for him…why? He was going to get fired, or killed or punished for something. He planned to beg for forgiveness, plead for his life, and do anything to stay alive. He finally entered the throne room, head ducked to appear smaller than he was. When he reached the flight of stairs that led to the twisted steel throne, he stooped into a deep, formal bow. “My king. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Please, do not hurt me anymore than you have to.”

            Youngmin was shocked on the inside, but on the outside, he was just staring blankly. “What?”

            Minwoo slowly looked up. “You called for me.”

            Youngmin nodded. “…Yes…I did.” He pointed to the advisor. “What are you doing?”

            Minwoo took a deep breath. “I have no idea why you summoned me, your majesty. I was under the impression that I failed you somehow. I haven’t been able to talk with you lately, what with you running the kingdom.” He was ranting at this point. “I just…I’ve heard of advisors being killed when they were no longer useful. I thought it was only a matter of time before I became useless. It was when you were not talking to me when I thought-”

            Youngmin raised his hand to silence Minwoo. “I’m going to stop you right there. First of all, you haven’t lost your use yet. Second of all, I would not kill you if you did. You’re my friend.” He lowered his hand. “I was going to ask you for some advice.” He was met with a stunned Minwoo. “That is what you do, right?”

            Minwoo nodded his head slowly. He had not gotten up from his knees.

            The king motioned for him to rise. “You were in the town square. What was it like.”

            Minwoo now had to decide whether or not to tell the truth or not. “My king. I do not want to deceive you, so I will just tell you what I saw.” He took a deep breath. “I saw people starving. Many people were homeless and even more were protesting. One man grabbed me and asked me to tell you that you are doing everything wrong.”

            Youngmin had heard the reports from Hyunseong on the quality of the civilians’ lives but he did not hear the man’s comment. “Did he do anything to hurt you?”

            “No.”

            “Did he touch you in anyway.”

            “He grabbed my shirt.” When Minwoo saw the king get angry, he held up his hand pleadingly. “He only grabbed my shirt. That was it. Nothing else happened.” He would leave the information about getting pushed to the ground out. It would serve no purpose in this situation. “My king. Please. It wasn’t anything huge.”

            Youngmin slowly sat down again. “What am I to do? Everything seems to be falling apart. No one is happy and no matter what I do, there’s always an issue.”

            Minwoo nodded. “I understand.” He racked his brain for answers as this was the first time in a while that Youngmin was coming to him for such a thing. “The problem is in Dalkhar too.”

            Youngmin nodded. “After they heard about the murder, more people rioted.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “They play their cards. I’ll play mine.” His voice had taken a darker tone.

            Minwoo disagreed. “That’s not the way you go about doing things. They are obviously mad because of B’s presence in Dalkhar. My king, you need to leave Dalkhar.” He hung his head. “I now it’s not the answer you were hoping for, but it is the one I have.”

            Youngmin nodded. “I realize that. Think of something else.”

            Minwoo stuttered and started pacing, thinking of another solution. “You are doing this,” he finally said, “because you are paranoid. You need to realize that you have guards that protect you, no matter what happens.”

            Youngmin glared. “I had no guards defending me when that man attacked us during the celebration of my coronation.”

            The advisor sighed. So Youngmin still carried that around with him. Minwoo could not begin to imagine how scary that must’ve been. “You have no reason to be frightened anymore. You were able to defend yourself and your brother.” He knelt at Youngmin’s feet and laid a reassuring hand on the king’s leg. This was turning into a self confidence booster. Minwoo was going to be there and try to help as much as he could. Maybe he could save lives doing this.

            Youngmin laid his hand on Minwoo’s. “Is it okay to let down your guard?”

            Minwoo nodded. “It is. I know that for a fact. If you are open to the people, they will love you and no one will want to kill you. Riots would not happen and B and Dalkhar would be allies instead of enemies.”

            Kwangmin suddenly burst through the doors, blood running down his arms, clothes slashed. He stumbled and had to catch himself, leaving a bloody handprint on the stone floor. “Youngmin!” He fell to his knees before the throne. “Youngmin.”

            The king practically trampled Minwoo in his rush to get to Kwangmin. “What the fuck happened to you?!” he screamed. “Who did this? Who?”

            “Hyunseong…I’m sorry,” Kwangmin answered. “He was walking with me and suddenly pushed me into an alleyway. He slashed at me and was about to kill me but I slipped away.”

            Minwoo, who threw himself to the side at the last minute, remained where he was, stunned at the scene before him. He was mentally shaken. He knew Hyunseong since they were children. In fact, they had all grown up together, around the same time. He himself was a little late, being the youngest one, but everyone welcomed him.

            Youngmin was livid. He screamed for someone to come help him and soon servants were rushing around, gathering Kwangmin and hauling him off to the medical wing. Janitors got to work cleaning the floors. “Hyunseong,” Youngmin whispered to himself. “Why did you leave me?” He turned and locked eyes with Minwoo. He slowly picked himself up from his knees, eyes never leaving his advisor’s. “It’s okay for me to lower my guard?” He was fuming.

            Minwoo’s eyes were wide with fear. His king looked so scary, towering over him with blood covered hands.

            “What was the saying?” Even though Youngmin looked thoughtful, everyone knew he was just building the tension. “Better to be feared than loved?”

            “No, your majesty,” Minwoo whispered. He was so close, so close to having the old Youngmin, or at least some semblance of him, back.

            “Look where being nice got me!” Youngmin practically shrieked back. “My brother was attacked and it was my own bodyguard who did it! Who can I trust, Minwoo? Who?”

            “Me!” Minwoo shrieked back, getting up to his knees. “You still have me.”

            “Where’s Jeongmin?” Youngmin looked wildly around. He could see the guard regulating the janitors. He reached behind him and pulled out his gun. “You!”

            Jeongmin jumped when he saw the gun. “Your majesty?” He did not back away, wanting to stand his ground bravely like a soldier would.

            “Did you know of this?”

            The gears clicked in his brain. “About Hyungseong’s act? No, majesty. I had no idea. I swear it.” He knelt. “Please. Believe me.”

            Minwoo was at Youngmin’s side in an instant. “Your majesty. Leave him. He had no idea.” He grabbed Youngmin’s arm, only to be pistol whipped.

            “You too, Minwoo?”

            Minwoo shook his head. “No, no!” He was pretty sure his voice cracked right there and then. He scooted back.

            Jeongmin took the opportunity to get back up to leave, unsure of his safety. He was not guilty, but Youngmin’s mental stability at the night moment.

            Minwoo was holding his cheek. “No!” he yelled. “Don’t provoke him!”

            It was too late. Youngmin was able to see the escaping bodyguard. “Don’t think you can run from me,” he hissed, holding up his gun. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger. He watched the body hit the ground. His eyes held no emotion other than hate and paranoia. “Do I have to shoot you too?”

            Minwoo felt tears at the encounter, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “You do not have to shoot me.” He slowly approached the cold body of Jeongmin. “Is he really dead?”

            Youngmin scoffed. “No, Minwoo. I’m sure everyone bleeds blood through their head when they’re lying on the floor.” His sarcasm dripped from his voice. “I’m going to Kwangmin. Do not leave until there is not a drop of blood on the floor.”

            Minwoo’s quiet yes, your majesty did not reach his king’s ears. He wanted to go after the king and beg him not to forget their conversation. It would be quite a waste of time if the entire conversation left his master’s mind. He remained where he was, still recovering from the shock.

            Youngmin’s mind reeled with the turn of events that had just happened. His brother was attacked by his friend, someone he trusted his life with. He had no idea who to trust anymore. No, he could trust Kwangmin. He could trust his brother, right? And…and Minwoo…he could trust him. As far as he was concerned, those two were the only ones he could trust now.

 

**I am sorry this is a shorter chapter. I had to stop somewhere. I hope you all liked it. Because I have some ideas down on paper, I hope to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for sticking with me. Bye from ThePoisonPen.**


	4. Bringing Darkness From Above

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for such a positive reception! This just prompts me to write more for you guys. This is a fun story write anyway. Here we go!**

Kwangmin hissed as the blood was quickly wiped away from his wound. He was scared about what Youngmin would do about Hyunseong. He desperately wanted to convince the king not to go out on a rampage, looking for the betrayer. It would only serve to rile up the crowd even more.

            The king was, himself, charging angrily through the halls, trying to mobilize the troops to burn the kingdom down. Not only was he betrayed by Hyunseong, but his brother was hurt in the process. This insult to his security and rule had caused a frenzy within him.

            Minwoo was trying to calm his king down by gripping his arm and not letting go. “Please,” he cried. “Stop to think, Youngmin!”

            Youngmin immediately whipped around and slapped his advisor hard. He just wanted to be able to do something without the nagging right now. He stood over Minwoo, seething. “Okay,” he breathed. “I’m calm…what?”

            “Do not go and destroy the city,” Minwoo gasped, gripping his face to relieve the pain. “I know you’re thinking that, my king.” He gently got up from his knees. “Hyunseong probably fled the city; he would have no reason to stay here.” He backed away slightly. “The people of B are already angry. Do not give them another reason to hate you.”

            Youngmin blinked. His advisor was right, but he did not want to admit it. “What am I going to do?” he finally whispered. “I can’t trust anyone anymore.” He let go of the royal persona he always carried and slumped against the wall, sliding down to bring his knees to his chest. “I can’t trust anyone.”

            Minwoo knelt and laid a hand. “Remember what I said,” he replied. “You can always trust me and your brother.”

            Youngmin nodded shakily. Taking a deep breath, he got up. “Fine. Get some wanted posters up. We won’t search for him yet.” He was going to go to Kwangmin now. Because of the recent betrayal, he had cut off all diplomatic meetings. Youngmin was, essentially, hiding out in his palace, now doubling as a fortress. His army was being pushed back by Dalkhar and his personal security were kept busy keeping the public out. There was not much Youngmin could do at the moment.

            Kwangmin jolted when he heard the hospital door open. When he saw who it was, he scrambled to get up.

            Youngmin stopped his brother, not wanting the wound to open up again. “How are you?”

            Kwangmin settled with bowing his head. “I’m all right, my king.” He was aware of the presence of nurses around the room, so he stuck with honorifics. “How are you?”

            Youngmin ignored the question. He checked the bandaging around Kwangmin’s arm. “I don’t understand,” he hissed. “Why would Hyunseong attack you?”

            “Why don’t you ask him?” Kwangmin knew his quip was not needed, but felt the need to say it to lighten the mood. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment of silence. “Things just seem a little bleak right now.”

            Youngmin sat on the bed’s edge. “Yeah. I know.”

            Minwoo, after watching his king go, started to go figure out what to do about the situations erupting in Dalkhar and B. He would study what was happening and then think of a way to help Youngmin through them.

            “Minwoo.”

            A voice caught him off guard and its familiarity scared Minwoo. “What are you doing here?” He did not wait for an answer and took his gun from his belt. Whipping around, he held it to Hyunseong’s head. Unfortunately for him, Hyunseong had the same idea. Minwoo’s heart raced. In all his years of service, he was never faced with a gun.

            Hyunseong, on the other hand, had plenty of experience. He stayed calm and held his bored expression. “Well,” he finally spoke. “Looks like you finally got yourself a gun.” He smiled slightly, amused by Minwoo’s shaky breath. “I’m not here to kill you, or anyone for that matter. I’m looking for Jeongmin.”

            Minwoo’s heart skipped a beat. He was half relieved, half saddened. Relieved because the guard’s death meant something now; he would have betrayed the king anyway, but sad because that meant more people were turning against Youngmin. “How did you get in here?”

            “I’ve lived here for most of my life, Minwoo. As a guard, you need to know every possible exit and entrance in this place.” Hyunseong did not lower the gun. He did look behind the advisor to make sure no one was coming. “Anyway, I’m going to see if I can find him. Please lower the gun.”

            Minwoo’s eyes glared daggers at the traitor. He did no such thing and just stepped closer. He soon found out that this was a mistake.

            Hyunseong took advantage of the close proximity and grabbed Minwoo’s arm. He slammed it into the wall and brought his own fire arm up to rest against the advisor’s head. “Do not scream,” he ordered.

            Minwoo swallowed thickly and just nodded his head. He could not do anything now. “Why,” he started quietly, “did you attack Kwangmin? He was your friend. You tried to kill him.”

            Hyunseong blinked in confusion. “Kill?” Finally, he laughed a bit. “Oh, he failed to tell you the other side of the story.”

            _Kwangmin walked through the streets, watching everyone’s hate filled eyes fall on him. “Why is everyone so upset, Hyunseong?”_

_“Because the king is failing at his job.”_

_Kwangmin did not respond and continued to walk. He had to know why they were angry. He could see protesters, so far peaceful, sitting around the palace gates. He had not realized just how bad the citizens’ situations were until he went to the outskirts of the capital. He could see homeless people lining the streets, shelters built from scrap metal and tarp. He knelt in front of a child who looked like he was starving. “Hello,” he greeted softly._

_The child smiled. “Hello.” He looked at Hyunseong and then back at Kwangmin. “Are you two government people?” After a pause, he nodded. “You are, aren’t you.”_

_Kwangmin nodded. “Where are your parents?”_

_“Looking for food,” the boy replied._

_“Where’s your house?”_

_“After the king took Daddy away from his job, our house went away too.”_

_Kwangmin remembered that day when Youngmin, in order to punish rioters, stopped the businesses they worked for. Apparently, it was still affecting people. He looked up to Hyunseong, a pitiful gaze in his eyes. “Do you have any food for him?”_

_Hyunseong shook his head._

_“Hyunseong!”_

_Said guard looked around until he found the source of the call. “Kai!”_

_Kai, along with D.O, another resistance member, came running up. “How have you been, man!”_

_“Good.” Hyunseong smiled as he was slapped on the back._

_Kwangmin was not too pleased to see the three. He saw the labyrinth tattooed on Kai’s shoulder. It was the symbol of one of the larger resistance groups known as Exo. “Hyunseong,” he cautioned. “They’re resistance.”_

_Hyunseong was silent for a moment before turning to face the servant. “I know.” He looked serious._

_Kwangmin unsheathed his knife. “Are you telling me you’ve betrayed my brother?” He was getting angry. “How much have you told them?”_

_Kai smiled. “You were right, Hyunseong,” he commented. “He is the spitting image of the king.”_

_D.O’s intense eyes looked over Kwangmin. “I can’t tell them apart,” he grumbled. He then looked to the knife in the servant’s hand. He pulled on Kai’s sleeve, a silent wish for him to step back._

_Kwangmin’s hand was shaking. “You are a traitor to the crown,” he said, low and deep. “You weren’t intending on returning with me.” He was slowly connecting the dots. “I’ll have to stop you.”_

_Kai had already drawn his gun. “Are you going to be an issue?” He pulled D.O behind him, despite the smaller man’s protests._

_“I can defend myself, Kai. You don’t need to baby me.”_

_Hyunseong held up his hands. “Alright, guys.” He turned to the Exo members. “Go. I’ll handle this.” As the two reluctantly headed off, the guard faced Kwangmin. “I’ll only say this once,” he said. “If you attack me, I will protect myself.” He had a gun, but he was not willing to use it on his friend._

_Kwangmin, without another word, charged Hyunseong, bringing the knife to slash the guard’s face._

_Hyunseong easily side-stepped and swung his fist into Kwangmin’s stomach. As his opponent doubled over, the guard wrenched the knife out of his hands._

_Kwangmin regained his breath and moved to punch Hyunseong. Suddenly, a brilliant pain flourished on his arm. It took him a moment to realize Hyunseong had slashed him. The pain was so great, he stumbled from its distraction. As he grabbed his bearings once again, he looked to see Hyunseong walking away. He could see Kai and D.O join him as the guard, not once looking back, left the area._

Minwoo was silent as the story ended, the presence of the gun long forgotten. He looked at Hyunseong in disbelief. He found it hard to believe that Kwangmin would attack anyone.

            Hyunseong had not released his hold on Minwoo’s wrist. “Where’s Jeongmin?” That was who he had come for.

            Minwoo licked his lips. “He can’t come with you,” he finally answered. He could not find it in his heart to tell Hyunseong the truth.

            “Why not?”

            “Because he can’t…”

            Hyunseong felt angry. He distinctly remembered Jeongmin saying he was going to join the resistance. “What happened?” he finally asked. Something bad had to have happened if Jeongmin could not fulfil a promise. “Is he okay?”

            Minwoo wondered how Hyunseong knew something was wrong. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill me.” He had to stay alive for Youngmin. “He’s…dead…” He gasped when the gun pressed harder into his skull. “Please, Hyunseong! You promised!”

            “I’m not killing you, you idiot!” Hyunseong fought back the urge to cry. “Who killed him?”

            “Youngmin.”

            The man shoved Minwoo down to the ground in anger. “He’s a dead man.” He took a breather. “Not now. Not now.” He lost his reason to be in the palace, so he headed to the window. “If you want to tell Youngmin I was here, that’s fine. There’s not much you can do anyway.”

            Minwoo knew he was right. However, he did not want the man to leave. “Wait!”

            Hyunseong was half way out the window by now. “What is it?” He could not risk getting caught by the security guards just because he was having a conversation with Minwoo. “I need to go.”

            “You know the penalty for treason is death,” Minwoo said, hand reaching towards Hyunseong to keep him from leaving. “Jeongmin was going to betray Youngmin eventually. You cannot blame the king for what he did.” He had no idea why he was saying this. “Jeongmin’s death is your fault. You ran away! A trusted personal bodyguard for the king. Of course Youngmin would be paranoid.” When Hyunseong made to leave, the advisor came forward. “No! You can’t deny it that your stupid actions caused Jeongmin his life!”

            Hyunseong just stared back, dark eyes searching for something Minwoo could not know. “You are so good to Youngmin,” he finally said. “I wanted to take you with me as well but that just will not do.” His eyes finally found what they were looking for.

            Minwoo had wanted to grab the gun on the floor for a while now and his eyes darted to its location. If he could just reach it.

            Hyunseong, without any hesitation whatsoever, pistol whipped Minwoo in the face.

            Minwoo cried out in surprise and pain, collapsing on the floor. When he looked back to the window, Hyunseong was already gone. He cursed himself for being so weak, but he could not dwell on it for long. He picked himself up and staggered away from the hall, wanting to reach Youngmin as fast as possible. As he headed for the throne room, he struck an alarm button that triggered the breach alarm. As red lights danced across the ceiling and bells went off, the advisor made his way back to his king.

            “Where is he?” Youngmin yelled as he walked around, searching for the intruder through the security cameras. “There!” He pointed to the screen to the left of Minwoo. “Why is he talking to you?” He whipped around to his advisor. “What did he say?”

            Minwoo knew Hyunseong could avoid the security cameras. “He said that he was there for Jeongmin.”

            Youngmin looked at the other screens. “There’s another one that came with Hyunseong. We need to find him.” He went over to the security personel and nodded to the cameras. “We last saw him heading for the jail cells in the west wing. Go quickly and alert the guards already there.”

            Minwoo watched the people leave, getting out of the way before he was run over. He walked by Youngmin’s side. “My king! I do not think it’s all right for you to walk around without an escort!” He did not want to have to worry about the king’s safety when there was a resistance member in the building.

            Youngmin huffed, “I’ll be fine, Minwoo. I need to see this member of Exo for myself.”

            “Then we’ll bring him to you. You don’t need to go down to where you could get hurt.”

            “If the guards did their job, then I won’t have to worry about that.” Youngmin, as he walked, ordered more people to where the member was. Even though he wanted to see Exo’s member, he did not want get killed in the process.

            Minwoo picked up his phone as it rang. “Ah. My king. They’ve apprehended the man. I’m sorry but, six guards were killed in the process.”

            Youngmin’s eyes widened. One man took down six people; he was happy he had sent more down. “We’re going now.” He rushed to the east wing of the palace, interest running through his mind. He had never heard of such strength before. However, before he got too invested, he reminded himself that this was an enemy.

            When they got down, they saw a young man on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back.  He was surrounded by guards, all guns trained on him.

            Youngmin walked right up to the prisoner and squatted down to his level. “What’s his name?”

            “Never said.”

            “I can speak, you know.” The man made eye contact with the king. “My name is Kris.”

            Youngmin did not respond. Instead, he settled for gripping Kris’ hair. He wrenched his head back, revealing the labyrinth tattoo. “Why’d you join, Kris? The resistance group.”

            Kris smiled. “What do you think? To stop you.” He looked to Minwoo with a look of interest that scared the young advisor. “Who’s the bitch?” He was swiftly pistol whipped. He never dropped the smile. “Do you care about him?”

            Youngmin did not respond. “Are you going to tell us where your base of operations is?”

            Kris paused. “You must be really stupid.” He had sworn, with his blood, never to tell a captor anything. The scar on his hand reminded him of that promise.

            When Youngmin heard this, he got up. “Well,”’ he sighed. “He’ll never tell us. Interrogating him would be a waste of time.” He turned to Minwoo. “Announce a public execution.”

            Minwoo froze. “We’ve never done that, my king.”

            “Well, we are now.” Youngmin started walking up the stairs. “He is to be shot tomorrow.”

            Kris’ smile faltered but, but only slightly. He had to keep his emotions behind the mask. When he signed up, he knew the risks that came along with it.

            Minwoo followed close behind Youngmin, looking back as the resistance member was roughly picked up and pushed into a cell. He knew they would have to get the announcement out quickly as the day was becoming night. He had to broadcast it. Going on the air for the radio, his message was short. “There will be a public execution tomorrow at noon. Kris from Exo will be shot in the town square. Every citizen of B is required to attend or watch on the TV.” The message was taken on TV as well to reach the maximum audience.

            Hyunseong’s eyes narrowed as he watched the broadcast. He had the other members of Exo gathered around him.

            “We need to stop this,” Suho hissed. He was livid and close to tears.

            Kai hugged his friend. “We can’t. Not with all those people watching us.”

            Suho looked at Kai. “Collateral damage means nothing,” he whispered. “I don’t care who gets hurt. I just want Kris back.” He and Kris had been together since they were children and only recently started dating. They had a future together. “Kai. If it were D.O, what would you do?”

            D.O stepped forward. “If I were in that position, Kai would do the same thing. Kris knew what he was getting himself into when he got the tattoo.”

            Suho shook his head. “We can get him with minimal collateral damage. We’ll use flash and smoke bombs and swoop in and get Kris out.”

            Hyunseong sighed. “I guess there could be less of a turnout than we think. Don’t forget that people could watch it on TV.”

            “All right,” Kai announced. “Let’s start planning something.”

            In the palace, Minwoo knelt before his king as the ruler paced around. The advisor was called for a private meeting and he had no idea why.

            Finally, Youngmin stopped pacing. “My brother. Is he okay?”

            Minwoo nodded. “He is fine. Why…why are we hear again?” He knew he had no right to ask that, but he just had to know. It was relatively late, 9:30, and Youngmin would have been getting ready for bed at this time.

            Youngmin looked at Minwoo. “I want Kris shot right now. We cannot wait for resistance members to rescue him. Besides, it will be a blow to Exo.” He walked out. “Come.”

            Minwoo immediately picked himself up and followed Youngmin. “Are you sure you want to do that, my king?” He knew that Exo was a strong resistance group. “That’s bound to set off some anger.”

            Youngmin sighed. “What doesn’t do that these days, Minwoo?” He watched the walls go by as they went to the west wing. Everything he did was criticized these days and no matter how hard he tried, there was always something he screwed up. He was getting tired of it. “Please bring Kris out.”

            The guard on night duty was surprised to see the king. She bowed quickly and turned to retrieve the prisoner. She had three other guards with her.

            Kris was slightly disorientated, as he was sleeping and did not like getting woken up abruptly. “What’s going on?”

            Youngmin looked at Minwoo expectantly.

            Minwoo sighed when he realized what Youngmin was asking. “Your execution is now. Please prepare yourself.”

            Kris looked confused. “I thought you said that it was tomorrow. That’s what the broadcast said.” He, for the first time in his life, was scared. He always thought that death would come to him swiftly; that he would have no time to think about it. Being executed was a scary thing because of the anticipation. “You said it was tomorrow.”

            Youngmin smiled. “Well I decided to move it up.”

            Minwoo could see the panic on Kris’ face. He felt so bad.

            Kris held up his hands, hand-cuffs clinking. “Are you serious?”

            “It would leave less time for your buddies to get you,” the king said. He could feel the tension building in the room. “Bring him.” He turned to take Kris to the throne room as he did not have an indoor range. He could deal with the bullet holes in the walls. As Youngmin sat on his throne, he ordered everyone out.

            Minwoo knew he had to stay for this. He had never seen an execution before, at least not a shooting one. He had seen lethal injections and that was about it. “My king,” he almost whispered. “Do I need to watch this?”

            Youngmin looked at Minwoo. “Yes,” he hissed. “You will watch this. I thought you were okay with this?”

            The advisor nodded. “I am okay.” He looked scared. “Any final words, Kris?” he called out. The question echoed through the large hall.

            Kris looked behind him as he was facing away from the throne. “I love you, Suho.” He was talking to himself more than anything. “We’ll see each other someday.” He wished it was public; he would at least be able to know that Suho would hear him. However, it was just him now, in this big empty room.

            Youngmin waited for Kris to say anything else. When he did not, Youngmin ordered the firing squad to line up. “Aim!” he called.

            The firing squad brought up their shotguns and aimed. They had to make it quick and clean.

            Minwoo tenses, waiting for the air shattering noise of guns going off. He brought his head down to the floor. He was aware of Youngmin looking at him disapprovingly.

            Youngmin sighed. “You say the word, Minwoo.”

            The advisor whipped his head around and looked at king. “Your majesty?” He looked to the firing squad. He saw Kris slowly turn to look over his shoulder. Minwoo swallowed. His loyalty was already questioned by Youngmin after he was seen with Hyunseong. “Fire!” The word left his mouth without his permission. His ears split as seven guns went off at the same time.  The advisor saw Kris’ body fall to the ground, thrown a bit by the force of the bullets.

            Youngmin had not even flinched at the sound. “Great. Glad that’s out of the way.” He got up to leave. “Make sure the mess is taken care of,” he ordered. He pointed to Minwoo. “Not you. The guards will do that. Get some sleep.”

            Minwoo did not know if he was going to be able to get some sleep. However, he just nodded and headed out, avoiding the body as he passed it. He rushed down the hallway to his room where he fell onto his bed. He had just killed a person and the guilt gnawed at his stomach into the next day.

            Speaking of the next day, when noon came around, people started to gather in the square. They left the center open for the convicted but filled up the rest of the area surrounding it. Many people waited for a view of who the resistance member was and still others waited for the execution.

            Hyunseong, Suho and D.O took their place near the front of the crowd while Kai, Sehun and Xiumin took their places near the back. To the sides were the rest of the resistance members.

            The crowd parted as Youngmin himself walked to the center, Kwangmin and Minwoo at his side. He smiled as the people bowed in respect. He settled in the very center of the circle. “Hello,” he called out. “Welcome.”

            Suho unconsciously backed away in revulsion. So this was the man that caused the war between the kingdoms.

            “I know you all came out expecting an execution. However, there will not be one.”

            The crowd remained silent.

            D.O looked at Hyunseong like the former guard held all the answers. “What?”

            Hyunseong looked concerned.

            “No,” Youngmin continued. He was looking out at the crowd, waiting for any reactions. “The reason why this is case is…” He built tension. “Kris has already been executed.”

            Several questions rose from the crowd. They sounded like they did not believe the king.

            Youngmin had prepared for this. He had a table brought forward, the contents not hidden very well; everyone could tell it was a body.

            Suho swallowed, tears brewing in his eyes. He nearly cried out when the cloth was lifted and Kris’ body was shown. He had to be held back by Hyunseong and D.O.

            “You know,” the king said over the gasps and cries of disgust. “His final words were for a person named Suho. Does anyone know a Suho? Is Suho here today?” He waited for a moment. “Kris wanted to tell you that he loved you very much and that he will see you in heaven…or something like that.”

            D.O let his friend cry silently as he looked on, eyes trying to throw daggers at Youngmin.

            “Let this image remind you of what I can do.” The king gestured to the body. “And to the Exo members. This is what happens when you go up against me. In the future, send a bigger challenge.”

            As the king left, Exo came together again, hidden by the alleyway. Everyone was comforting Suho, hugging him and soothing him with their words.

            Hatred burned in Suho’s eyes as he looked in the general direction of the palace.

            Kai went up to Hyunseong, face serious. “I’ll tell you something, Hyunseong,” he whispered, tension dripping in his voice. “I am finished with sabotage missions and harassing the enemy.”

            Hyunseong knew where this is going. “I agree,” he breathed back. “It’s time to crack down and end this silly dance.”

 

**So this chapter is finished, and I am happy about that. It was hard to write, so I hope it is okay for you guys. Anyway, this story is actually wrapping up. Thank you all for sticking with me on this one. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	5. We All Fall Down

**This story is getting closer to the end. In fact, this is going to be the second to last chapter. I had so much fun writing this and loved the fact that people took the time to read this. Thank you all for making me want to write more. Here we go!**

After the execution, the town square was relatively silent. People kept away from the area as if Kris’ ghost was chasing the citizens away. The stillness fell over the square like snow.

            Youngmin felt unsettled by the quiet. He had spent hours looking out the window, over the kingdom, and he could never see any people passing. However, he could not let this sense of peace lull him into a false sense of security. If anything, it made him paranoid. “They’re planning something,” he hissed one day as he sat in his bed. “They’re planning something. I don’t know what, but they are.”

            Kwangmin knelt by his brother’s side, arm still bandaged from the attack. He laid a calm hand on his brother’s arm. “I’m sure it’s your imagination, Lord.” He was trying different honorifics since the attack; it was his way of showing loyalty to his king. To his surprise, Youngmin did not tell him to change lord, so he kept it. “They’re probably letting their rebellion die down, now that they know it’s useless.”

            Youngmin flopped back down into the fluffy pillows. “What went wrong, Kwangmin?”

            “My lord?”

            “Why is this happening to us? What am I being punished for?”

            “You are not being punished, Youngmin,” the other twin said. “This is life. We learn from our mistakes.”

            “If we live that long,” Youngmin replied bitterly. He just wanted to disappear, away from the mess that was Kingdom B. He was just about to drift off for an afternoon nap when he heard a low thunder outside. This was peculiar, as it was not raining or cloudy. “What is that sound?”

            Kwangmin got up and looked out the window. His eyes widened and he reared his head back. “No,” he gasped sharply. He sprinted out the room without another word. He had to find Minwoo. He did not need to search long, as he nearly crashed into the smaller man.

            Minwoo himself was running, organizing the palace guards. “Kwangmin!” He pulled the servant to the side. “We’re under attack! Alert anyone you can!”

            “I know,” Kwangmin gasped back. “I looked out the window.” He joined Minwoo and started trying to organize the panic that was spreading through the palace.

            Youngmin slowly got up and walked to the window. His face held a grave expression as he looked out into the distance. He could feel the sadness boiling in his heart as well as acceptance. As he swept over the huge crowed of charging citizens and partisans alike, he knew this was his last stand. He was going to die today. He heard footsteps approaching, and he swung his head around to see the attacker.

            That attacker was only his brother.

            “Youngmin,” Kwangmin breathed. “Forgive me. The servants are all running away. Some security personnel are even evacuating.” He rushed to Youngmin’s side. “I don’t think the guards stationed around the perimeter will do anything to keep that hoard out. There is every person you can imagine from citizens to the army.” He was stopped when a bomb went off dangerously near to the gate. He could tell it was a smoke bomb as smoke wafted from the blast site. “What are we going to do?”

            Two more bombs went off.

            Youngmin did not react to the surprise. He felt lost now, not knowing what was going to happen. He had failed as a leader, failed his parents and failed Kwangmin. He was going to give himself over to the mob when it was time, but only when the security fell to pieces. He turned to his brother. “You need to get going,” he ordered. “Get out while the mob is still in the front of their palace.” He knew of the tunnels dug under the building that would serve as an escape route.

            Kwangmin looked around, and he suddenly started taking off his clothes. He had a little time, but time was everything for what he was planning to do. He rushed to Youngmin’s closet, and pulled out the king’s ceremonial robes.

            Youngmin watched with a renewed interest. “What…are you doing?” It was considered a crime to touch the king’s possessions. He watched his brother put on the black clothes and tie the red sash around his torso. “Kwangmin. What are you doing? Answer me!”

            Kwangmin looked at his brother quickly before returning to the task at hand. “What does it look like?” He pointed to his closet. “Please, Youngmin. Go and change into a servant’s outfit.”

            “What?” Even though Youngmin knew what was going on, he wanted clarification, and if he was right, then the world was about to get a whole lot darker. His fears were confirmed when Kwangmin started to part his hair to the left, just like the king. “No, Kwangmin,” he whispered. “It will never work.” He rushed to his twin and tried to stop him. “Hyunseong will know.”

            “Hyunseong,” Kwangmin countered, “is preoccupied getting in the freaking building. With all the chaos, he won’t be able to tell the difference.” He was almost done changing. “Just do it.”

            “No,” Youngmin shouted. “They want me. Not you. You need to leave now!” He attempted to shove Kwangmin towards the door, but it was made more difficult when Kwangmin dug in his heels. “Brother! Stop fighting!”

            Kwangmin threw himself to the side. “We do not have time for this, Youngmin!” He ran and hugged his brother tightly. “We are brothers; our blood is just the same. We are both evil.” He pulled back to look in his brother’s eyes. “I am doing this because I love you.” He heard the doors open, and looked to see who it was, putting himself between the potential threat. When he saw it was Minwoo, the tension visibly left his body.

            “Are you ready?” Minwoo asked, looking from one brother to the other. “We don’t have much time.”

            “When do we ever?” Kwangmin laughed, trying to break the depressing atmosphere. “Get him changed.”

            Minwoo grabbed the servant clothes and pushed Youngmin into the bathroom. “Change!” He ordered.

            Still in a daze, the king obeyed, and started to change. He felt lied to when he saw Minwoo and Kwangmin knew what they were going to do. He had to have a say in this. More bombs were going off, their sound echoing through the halls, and serving as a constant reminder. Coming out of the bathroom, he finally sat down on the bed. “Please tell me what was going on.” He refused to move until the situation was explained.

            Kwangmin groaned as he knew the fight was getting closer to the building. “Very well,” he huffed. “I am going to switch places with you. You are going to leave this kingdom and run.” He nodded to Minwoo. “He’s coming with you.”

            “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

            This discrepancy threw the servant off. “What? I thought you were joining him? He needs you by his side.”

            Minwoo shook his head. “How do you think that would look on my record?” he joked. “An advisor abandoning his king?”

            “All the others are doing it,” Kwangmin countered. He was not wrong; all the servants who had no fighting experience were fleeing. Kwangmin did not want this to hold them back. “Fine. Minwoo. Do whatever you want, but make sure Youngmin gets out of here.”

            Youngmin knew that his brother was giving his life for him, and that he should accept it graciously. He grabbed his other half in a bone crushing hug. “No,” he sobbed. “Please, you can come with me.” He knew that was not true, and he hated himself for admitting this. Without the king, the army outside would sweep over the country, looking for him.

            Kwangmin wiped the tears from his own eyes, and patted Youngmin on the back. “Do not worry about me,” he said. “Just remember me. I love you.” He finally let go of the king and knelt before him. It was the formal way a servant said good bye. Taking Youngmin’s hand, he kissed the ring that adorned the ring finger, lips brushing against the metal.

            Minwoo waited for his turn to say good bye. When he would truly leave Youngmin, he would have no time to depart formally. “My king,” he said on his knees, “I will not tell them anything.” He was expecting torture, especially if Hyunseong spilled the beans, and told Exo that it was, in fact, Kwangmin they had, not Youngmin. He rose from the ground, and gestured to the door. “We need to leave now.” As the king left, he turned to Kwangmin. “I will meet you back here soon.”

            Kwangmin could only nod.

            As they were running down the hallways, Minwoo asked where Youngmin was heading. There was a possibility that the advisor could slip away or be released, and as soon as he was, he would head to Youngmin.

            Youngmin replied, “Unmhad.” It was little fishing village by the ocean. It would hide him, but there was another reason why he was going there. However, he did not feel like discussing his option at the moment.

            The two finally made it to the back of the palace. In front of them was a trap door that led to the tunnels. Each one had the location you would end up marked on wooden signs.

            “Remember,” Minwoo gasped, out of breath, “do not go fast or they might collapse. You know where to go. Here.” He gave Youngmin a wallet for when he needed a place to stay and food to eat. “Good luck,” he said.

            “Thank you,” Youngmin replied, “for everything.” Not wanting to drag this out any longer, he started to descend. Once he was on the ground and the trap door was closed, he took out his flashlight and headed off into the unknown.

            Minwoo covered the door with a rug and a chair before heading off to the king’s master bedroom. He prepared himself for whatever was to come. He found Kwangmin sitting on the bed as if it were the throne of twisted metal.

            Kwangmin’s back was straight and proud, but his eyes were sad. He turned to see Minwoo coming in. “I love him,” he said. “I don’t want to do this, but I know I have to.” He watched Minwoo walk up to him and kneel at his feet. It was important to portray Youngmin as best as he could in order to pull off the switch. Kwangmin had to admit, he felt powerful with Minwoo, someone who was above him in rank, kneeling. He could hear more people running desperately away, and the doors breaking down. Before he knew it, the resistance members were inside the palace.

            Minwoo swallowed as he heard the sounds of war and death. He unconsciously scooted closer to Kwangmin, as he was uncertain about what was going to happen to them, and he was afraid of uncertainty.

            Hyunseong had just finished ending a B guard’s life when he saw Kai run up to him.

            “Where’s the king?”

            The former guard could tell the man was eager to end the fighting and war. He nodded to the throne room. “Let’s try there first.” With Exo, behind him, he kicked the door as hard as he could. The door gave way easily, what with being riddled with bullets and shrapnel. Kicking aside the rubble, Hyunseong saw that their target was not there. Before he got angry, unlike Suho, the guard turned around. Heading to the door, he growled, “Suho. D.O the king’s master bedroom is to the left, last door on the right. You can’t miss it.” Another bomb went off behind them, and everyone had to throw themselves to the side to avoid the shrapnel. “Go ahead while the rest of us go and deal with the rest of the security guards. They really are annoying.”

            The two men nodded as they ran for the room, and as they went, they could hear gunshots starting up again.

            D.O was fairly certain that, if the king was there, Suho would straight up murder him. The Exo member had to be there to restrain him.

            Kwangmin heard the doorknob slowly turn. He stiffened even more, if that was possible, and waited. He hoped that the people would not notice that he was not Youngmin. As the door opened, he cleared his throat.

            Suho immediately lifted his gun and aimed it at the person on the bed. His heart was filled with rage as he saw the king.

            D.O had his gun up as well, but prayed to God that he did not have to use it. “Be careful, Suho,” he advised. “We don’t know if there are any more threats.”

            Kwangmin looked as cocky as he could. He had to put on the impression that he was a proud king, not a servant. “There is no one else here but us,” he reassured.

            Suho cracked a smile. “So then,” he murmured, “I can just kill right now, and no one would care?”

            “I wouldn’t go that far,” Kwangmin mused, relaxing a little. “Who are you two?” He tilted his head to look interested. He knew they were Exo members, but he just wanted to know their names.

            D.O shook his head to Suho. There was no way the king of B was just alone in a time like this. “He’s lying.”

            Kwangmin’s eyes flicked to D.O. “Really?” he scoffed. Turning back to Suho, he stroked Minwoo’s hair. “Well, what are you going to do now? I haven’t got all day.”

            Minwoo gently turned his head to look at his “king”. He finally decided to make his move. He lunged at D.O like a cat, swinging a fist into the resistance member’s face. As his target fell to the ground, he whipped around and kicked out, only to find his foot blocked by Suho’s arm.

            “Stop!” Kwangmin roared, standing up.

            D.O retrieved his gun and aimed it at the advisor before he pulled the trigger.

            Minwoo felt a sharp pain erupt in his thigh, and he crashed to the floor, a scream leaving his lips.

            Kwangmin wanted desperately to run to his friend and help, but he portrayed Youngmin’s cold behavior through the ordeal. “You don’t want to kill him,” he said as he walked calmly over to his fallen advisor. “He’s a smart boy, telling me what to do and all. Thinking he can run the kingdom. If I were you, I would just keep him as a pet.”

            Suho’s stomach churned at those words. He laid his gun right on Kwangmin’s head and glared at him. “How about we keep you as a pet?”

            The Jo twin smiled. He looked at D.O and Minwoo. “Well, are you going to arrest me or kill me with time?” A blow to the head answered his question, and he blacked out.

            Minwoo saw Kwangmin fall to the ground limply. He was silent as D.O handcuffed his hands behind his back. His uniform was dirtied, spirit low as he was lead out of the palace and into a cage to await trial. He was confined in a space where he could not stand up, left to crouch like a dog. In the heat of summer, the advisor got weaker and weaker as bowls of water was put out for him to lap up was barely enough. Finally, a week later, he had an audience with the general of Dalkhar’s army, the one in charge of managing B’s fallen kingdom until someone took over.

            Cha Hakyeon watched the advisor stumble in and almost felt sorry for the guy.

            Minwoo’s face was as dirty as his torn uniform and kept his head down for most of the walk. He felt humiliation burn on his cheeks as the people watching his trial snickered and whispered. Finally, he lifted his head when he knelt before the throne Youngmin used to occupy. “So, this is the leader of Dalkhar…I expected more.” His voice was hoarse because his dry throat but his words held fire in them.

            Hakyeon shook his head. “I’m not the leader. He had better things to do than come here and look over your sentence.” He diverted his attention from Minwoo to Suho. “Who is he?”

            “Why don’t you ask me yourself?”

            Suho ignored Minwoo’s sharp question. “His name is No Minwoo. He’s worked for Youngmin since they were little friends and is the king’s advisor.” His eyes narrowed at the name. “May I make a suggestion, sir?”

            Hakyeon nodded.

            “We should keep him alive. I mean, he is smart and knows the people of B. Until we can get a government going, we need to settle the people, right?” Suho knew he was out of place, making a suggestion to a general, but Hakyeon seemed to agree.

            “However,” the general noted, “what if he tries to escape? The longer he is alive, the more opportunities he has to do so.” He leans back in the throne. “I wonder if keeping Youngmin from execution will motivate him to stay.”

            Suho hissed, “No, sir. You promised me the king would die.”

            Minwoo felt his heart stop when he heard those words. “So it’s true,” he spat, lifting his heard. “You guys are just as brutal as B. Those rumors of peace and equality are false.”

            Hakyeon laid his eyes on the advisor. “I do not think it is your place to say such a thing. Your king will die tomorrow at noon. A public shooting.”

            Minwoo did not react, though he hated the way Youngmin was going to die. All nobles were given a private execution. The advisor chalked it up to Dalkhar’s lack of nobility; they had no idea how to treat them. Without anything else to do, he dropped his head and stared at the floor.

            Hakyeon turned to Suho. “You will be the one who kills Youngmin, correct?”

            The man nods, hatred burning in his eyes.

            D.O could sense this, and he put his hand on Suho’s shoulder. “Do not forget,” he said, voice serious, “you need to make a clean kill. No unnecessary shots.”

            “You read my mind,” Suho replied grimly.

            Minwoo was quickly picked up when he was no longer needed. He lamented the heat once again, his situation and health degrading the longer he was out there. It must’ve been three days later when Minwoo’s old friend dragged him out. He wearily looked around as he was led into a room, which he assumed was his captor’s. “Hyunseong. How are you?”

            The former guard cast him a glance as he poured a glass of water, bringing over the pitcher because he knew he would need more. “I’m alright.” That was a lie. He was great, regarded as a war hero and promoted to a higher position in Dalkhar. Now he had bodyguards of his own, though they were considered obsolete in his eyes. He could not say the same for Minwoo.

            The advisor was very weak and seemed a bit out of it. He accepted the glass of water and downed it quickly, reaching for another one.

            As Hyunseong kept supplying the water, he tried to fix Minwoo’s hair, straighten his clothes and make him more presentable. After being swatted away, he sat up on the edge of his bed. “I went to see Youngmin today.”

            Minwoo’s eyes widened slightly.

            “He seemed…different.”

            The advisor looked away. “Well.” He met Hyunseong’s eyes. “That’s what happens when you are shoved into a cage for a month with meager rations.” He was bitter when he was uncomfortable; it was always like that. He kept on his knees and fiddled with the chain links.

            “They switched places.”

            “That’s ridiculous.” Minwoo knew that any hesitation would be a giveaway to the truth. He smiled and met Hyungseong’s eyes. “You’ve known the twins longer than I have. You would have no doubt if they switched.”

            “Minwoo,” the former guard groaned in frustration. “We needed Youngmin! He is a war criminal and must be killed!”

            “I did not say that he wasn’t!” Minwoo struggled to his feet. “It is Youngmin rotting away in your dungeon, not Kwangmin. The other twin ran from the palace with the other servants!”

            “There is no reason for me to believe you,” Hyunseong spat back. “What of the tunnels?” He got up in Minwoo’s face. “What of them? Youngmin slipped down there to get away.” He backed up. “It would be stupid for the twins not to do that. I know how dedicated Kwangmin is to the king.”

            “Stop,” Minwoo hissed. “You sound ridiculous.”

            Hyunseong grabbed Minwoo’s chain and hooked it to the leg of the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he growled. Storming out of the room, he headed down to the dungeons of the palace and unlocked Kwangmin’s cell.

            Kwangmin gets up slowly, tired eyes falling on Hyunseong’s eyes. “Time already?” He still pretended to be Youngmin. He did not resist as he was shoved roughly to his feet and forced to his old room. “How are you liking the bedroom,” he said on the way there. “It’s been a long time since I was in there.” As he entered, he paused when he saw Minwoo. “Is he not working out as a pet?”

            Hyunseong forced Kwangmin to his knees. “Are you Kwangmim or Youngmin?”

            The twin grinned. “I’m the person who killed that stupid Exo member. Kris…wasn’t that his name?” He looked away. “I thought you guys learned your lesson…guess I really learned mine.”

            “Answer the question!”

            “I am Youngmin,” Kwangmin said confidently. “I let my brother go run away. I’m not that bad of a person.”

            Hyunseong grabbed Minwoo by the hair and dragged him in front of Kwangmin, the advisor’s shriek piercing the air. “I’m going to ask you the question again. If you do not tell the truth, he will suffer.”

            Minwoo’s eyes filled with a few tears as the pain assaulted his scalp. He found that Hyunseong was no longer his friend. “My king,” he hissed. “Do not say anything.”

            Kwangmin held his breath and stared back at Hyunseong with a glare. He had no idea whether or not he could keep his façade as Youngmin. He tried to go with it, resolve nearly shattering when Minwoo was shoved to the ground and then slapped. “I am not Kwangmin. I thought you of all people would be able to tell the two of us apart!”

            Minwoo held in his cries of pain all for the sake of the twins. If he cried out, Kwangmin’s resolve would shatter and let the enemies know Youngmin was still alive and heading for Unmhad. “You are being ridiculous,” he hissed. “That is Youngmin. Are you okay these days?” He tried to make eye contact. “Are you sure the horrors of war haven’t taken their hold on you?” That only earned him a slap on the face.

            Kwangmin growled. “I am Youngmin; stop hurting him!” He knew that he could break any moment now. At this point, he was only trying to get Hyunseong convinced. “I was the one who told Kwangmin to do all those things, like killing Donghyun.” He was clenching the cuffs to keep from saying anything that would save Minwoo. “If you truly believe that I am Kwangmin, then let me go.”

            Hyunseong could not let this happen. He was already somewhat confident that he had the right person. Without speaking, he got up in Kwangmin’s face and brushes the servant’s bangs to the other side, the way Kwangmin would wear them. As he did so, he could already tell that it was Kwangmin. “No,” he whispered. “I can’t believe you let him get away.”

            Now Minwoo stopped being rude and switched to begging. “Please, Hyunseong. Don’t tell Exo. You know that following Youngmin would be pointless.”

            Hyunseong was beyond angry. All these days, he had let Youngmin get farther and farther away from B. “He cannot pay now.”

            “He’s paid enough.” Kwangmin’s weak voice reached Hyunseong’s ears. “He had to leave me. Do you know how hard that is?” He had finally broken his act and started tearing up. “He will pay, but it is my blood that shall fall. I don’t know why you want my brother that much.”

            Minwoo fell silent as Kwangmin continued, occasionally looking to Hyunseong.

            “That is my sacrifice,” Kwangmin spat. “We are genetically identical. Killing me is no different than killing Youngmin.” When he sensed uncertainty, he shuffled closer to the guard. “Do not let my leaving my brother, hurting him, be in vain, Hyunseong. We were friends once.” He let his pleading eyes to most of the talking. “Please.”

            Hyunseong could find no flaw in the argument. He would be able to settle his grudge if Kwangmin died. Once he decided, Hyunseong took the two downstairs and locked them in the same cell for a change. “To say good-bye,” he mumbled as he turned and walked away.

            Minwoo slowly walked over to Kwangmin and hugged him. The lack of furniture forced them to sit on the floor, but the Maknae had no qualms getting dirtier, if that was even popular. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.”

            “My death will be quick,” Kwangmin replied. “I’m sure of it.” He looked at Minwoo. “Thank you for standing with us for as long as you did.” He bowed his head in respect, his servant status coming into play once more. “we owe more than we can ever repay you.”

            Minwoo shook his head. “Please don’t, Kwangmin. I want to apologize to you. I was always afraid of talking back to Youngmin, so I said yes to a lot of things.:

            “Don’t say that. You’re smarter than anyone I know.”

            The advisor blushed and turned away.

            “If you ever get out of here,”

            Kwangmin’s voice surprised Minwoo.

            “Please head to where my brother is hiding and tell him that I loved him. All I ever did something was for him.” Kwangmin blinked back tears. “And,” he choked back a sob. “If I was ever born again, my only wish is that we would get more time together as children.”

            Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

            “It’s not noon,” Minwoo, Captain Obvious, said quickly. It’s not even two in the morning.”

            Hyunseong came up from the behind the guard. “I’m getting you out of here,” he hissed, tossing the bag of coins to the guard. “Minwoo, not you.” He motioned for the chains to be unlocked and pulled the advisor towards him. “I have a taxi waiting outside to take you to the border. Here is six thousand dollars. Use it wisely.”

            As Minwoo was forced out, he turned and waved good-bye to Kwangmin. “No,” he sobbed. He did not want to go without properly saying good-bye. He looked at Kwangmin, fear in his eyes. “What of him?”

            Hyunseong shook his head. “Forget him.” He shoved the advisor to the door and pulled out a gun. “Do not come back.”

            Minwoo flinched as he saw the weapon in front of his house. Finally, he rushed out, heading to his room to change into what clothes he could.

            Kwangmin did not speak one word during this, but he did wave back. He seemed to be a broken man and, to be honest, wished it was upon him now. He was just so tired. As the morning came, the servant to take a look at the trees colored by summer and felt the ray’s heat soak whatever water the sun would look. As he walked out of the palace, led by a chain, he heard the crowd calling for his death. Man against man. He could see the post where he was to be tied to, standing like a solemn monument. As he walked, the servant closed his eyes for a moment. In that moment, he remembered his brother, all the things they did together and how Youngmin was still alive somewhere in that shell of a king.

            Hyunseong ran up to the prisoner, wanting to escort his former friend to his death. “I don’t know why you did it,” he said.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Keep by his side. After everything he’s done. Why did you stay?”

            Kwangmin kept his eyes glued to the post. “Why did you leave?”

            Hyunseong finally looked at Kwangmin. “I left because Youngmin is not himself anymore. I needed to stop him.”

            Kwangmin nodded. He realized that Hyunseong’s reason was a good one, but he did not agree with it himself. “I stayed because I wanted to save him. I know Youngmin is still in there.” He let a tear fall. “I’ve failed…” He said that to himself more than Hyungseong. “I’m sorry.”

            Hyunseong finally stopped. They had arrived.

            Kwangmin stepped forward and held his eyes behind his back. Head held high, he winced as the cuffs were tightened, keeping him cuffed to the post. He was offered a blindfold, which he accepted. As his vision was cut off, the servant leaned the back of his head on the wood behind him. All of a sudden, he thought he felt something. He could not describe the feeling, but he felt like his brother was watching him. “Wait!” he cried.

            Hyunseong was about to start giving the commands when he heard Kwangmin. “What is it?”

            As Kwangmin heard his footsteps approach, he licked his lips. “I…want the blindfold off.” He blinked as the light hit his eyes again. He scanned the crowd while thanking Hyunseong. Finally, he saw him.

            Youngmin was dressed in street clothes, a dirty hoodie hiding his face, but Kwangmin could tell it was him. He looked up and met Kwangmin’s eyes. He choked up as he saw his servant, beaten, dirtied and about to be executed. “Kwangmin,” he breathed quietly.

            “Ready!” Hyunseong’s command rang over the cries for revenge. “Aim!” Holding his hand in the air, he spoke to the prisoner. “Once my arm drops, you will die. Any last words, Jo Kwangmin?”

            Kwangmin did not take his eyes off his brother. He finally spoke, grinning as he said it. “Is it tea time already?”

            Hyunseong sighed. “Fire!”

            And Youngmin heard the gun shots and turned, letting out a sob. Before anyone could wonder why he was mourning a dictator’s death, he retreated to the back of the mob, taking one last look at Kwangmin, hanging limply against the post.

            Hyunseong held back his own tears as he dismissed the firing squad, finally leaving himself.

            The crowds, after the excitement died down, dispersed, eventually leaving the area empty.

            Youngmin was now alone, and looked to the bloodied post. The rain began to fall as he let loose his tears. As the bells tolled over him, he cried to the heavens. “Kwangmin.” His voice shuttered as he said that name. “I’m sorry. I love you. I always will.” As the bells tolled for the last time, Youngmin turned and tugged his hoodie closer to him, feeling, for the first time in his life, truly alone. Traveling on foot, he started for the long journey Unmhad, no longer a king, but a fugitive. Behind him, the once proud kingdom of B became part of Dalkhar, the monarchy erased forever.

**Oh…three people are dead…that’s half the band…interesting. Please be ready for an epilogue that is only a chapter, so nothing too long. It is based off the sequel to Servant of Evil and is called Regret Message. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this story. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	6. Regret Message

**Hello all! This is, like I said, the epilogue. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Here we go!**

No Minwoo kept his rain jacket tugged close to him, as it was raining and windy. He had heard that the weather in Unmhad was always like this, which did not surprise him that much.

            Unmhad was a village by the sea, separated by a large mountain train, accessible through train or plane.

            Minwoo was able to call a private pilot and convince him that he was a tourist. He was glad that Unmhad was relatively isolated from the rest of the world and did not know who he was. He assumed that they did not know who Youngmin was as well. Arriving to the small village, he laid in his bed at the small hotel. The former advisor was exhausted and settled on finding Youngmin in the morning. He felt a little nervous, as it has been three months since he departed from the palace.

            As the sun rose, Minwoo took a shower and got dressed, making sure to appear extra neat when meeting the former king. He had no idea what to expect, but he eventually found out that his old friend was living in an isolated house right on the water. Minwoo listened to the sounds of the sea as he walked to Youngmin’s house, enjoying the peace it made him feel. This peace was shattered when he saw the house and a figure standing shin deep in the water. This, he knew, was Youngmin.

            Youngmin clutched a small bottle in his hand when he heard footsteps. He whirled around, still on edge. When he saw who it was, he almost dropped the bottle he kept so dearly by his heart. “M-Minwoo?” He waded back to shore. “Is that you?”

            Minwoo did not respond immediately, marveling at how the stress was affecting his friend. He noted the tired look on Youngmin’s face and the bags under his eyes. He saw the hair, messy and unkempt. “How have you been?” The former advisor, after a moment of silence, points to the bottle in Youngmin’s hand. “What is that, if you mind me asking?”

            “Oh,” Youngmin breathes, holding up the bottle. There was a piece of paper in there and a cork sealed the top off. “Have you not heard the legends of the town?” When Minwoo shook his head, Youngmin proceeded to tell him. “If you write a wish in a bottle and throw it out to sea, it’ll disappear on the horizon. You need to watch it go all the way and then your wish will be granted.”

            Minwoo did not have the heart to admit that he did not believe the old wives tale. He watched his king wade out again. “What did you wish for?”

            “That’s a secret,” replied Youngmin sadly. “That I cannot say.” He turned back to the waves and closed his eyes, repeating his wish softly. Hauling back his arm, he threw it as far as he could, letting the ocean currents carry it off to come true. He could feel the tears coming back, just like yesterday and the day after that. Memories of Kwangmin flashed into his mind. Then, memories of him hitting Kwangmin came as well and he winced. “I’m sorry,” he gasped, collapsing on his knees, not caring that his pants were wet now. “You were only ever doing what I told you to. You lived for me.” He can hear his brother’s voice in his head, saying yes, Youngmin and laughing merrily. The former king was no longer afraid of crying openly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Minwoo standing over him.

            The advisor looked sympathetic. “Once you’re ready,” he said, “I can take you out to dinner. Come to the hotel and we’ll get something to eat. Is that all right?”

            Youngmin nodded slowly. That would be fine. Now he was alone, Minwoo going back to his room. He gazed at the setting sun, finding his bottle and locking eyes on it. When he could see it no more, he rose. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He expected Minwoo when he turned, but he what he saw nearly made him leap out of his skin.

            Kwangmin was standing before him, his pale image shimmering in the wind. “Youngmin,” he said, voice echoing slightly. “I am happy. You should be too.” Before Youngmin could say anything, Kwangmin disappeared.

            “No,” Youngmin shouted when he could no longer see his brother. Then, he thought of what Kwangmin said. Kwangmin was happy, the king reminded himself. Turning to the horizon, he could feel himself smiling softly as he reminded himself of his wish.

_If we could be born again, I would like to play with you more._

**Thank you, everyone.**


End file.
